Change of Tides
by flearambo
Summary: With the war lost, Hermione is their only option to save the future. She has the choice to go back to the 1940's and change their fates. She must infiltrate the death eaters and become close to Voldemort. She will lie, cheat, torture, and kill, to make sure she's His second in command. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat with what was left of the Order at the burrow in complete silence. She felt as if she was in one of those movies where everything around her was moving at mach speeds while she just sat perfectly still, barely breathing. Unable to cope with what had happened. It shouldn't of happened. They did everything right. They spent so much time and given up so much, hunting down all the Horcruxes. To make sure he died. Voldemort. The battle of Hogwarts. They had taken out a lot of the death eaters. Everyone pitched in and worked together to give the trio a chance to take out the diadem and the cup and Neville, Merlin bless him, had taken the snake out just in time.

But they missed something. Something colossal. And so with the epic end battle of all battles when Harry Potter went against Voldemort he did not kill him. He was in an upstairs bedroom now barely hanging onto life. No one knew if he would come back this time. The forest confrontation was a one time deal. And though Voldemort was hurt severely as well. We all know that will give us only enough of a reprieve before he attacks again and finishes what he started. "ne...mione...HERMIONE!" Ron is shaking her causing her to take a deep gasp of air. "We need you, have you not been listening?" He looks at her with concern. "What more can we possibly do Ronald...Harry..." She barely whispers out tears finally tracking down her dirt stained face.

He pulls her off of the couch and hugs her tightly. "Look let's get you cleaned up while mum is getting a meal put together for everyone, yeah? That way we can focus a bit and plan our next move." He rubs circles on her back while leading her to the upstairs bathroom. She moves without a fuss, taking in Ron's disheveled appearance. No one had had much of a chance to tend to themselves after the battle that happened a day ago. There was just too much to do, still was.

Pulling a clean towel from the cupboard he steered her into the bathroom," I'll wait for you downstairs. I know this is hard 'Mione with Harry and Fred..." He choked up a bit trying to get his emotions under control. " But we're all that's left. We can't lose anyone else. It's up to the rest of the Order to figure something out." He squeezed her hand tightly then spun around leaving her with her thoughts. Peeling the sweat, blood, and dirt stained clothing off her body she stood in the scalding shower trying to scrub away the lost, the screams, the devastation.

Staring at her reflection in the wall length mirror she traced her body's scars that had been acquired on their long journey. Some just tiny white lines, while others were still pink from not fully healing. The two that stuck out most was the giant slash across her torso from her fight at the Ministry against Dolohov and the red puckered "Mudblood" on her arm from her wonderful stay at the Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. Even if they did get through this, she would never be the same again. One doesn't go through war unscathed or emotionally scarred.

Pulling her beaded bag out she fished out some clean clothes and dressed quickly. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she started downstairs to regroup with the others. Kingsley was at the head of the table talking in a low bassed voice to the others. It seemed the table was in argument half agreeing with the man and the other half shaking their heads with with disapproving faces. Pulling a chair out next to Ron, Molly set a plate in front of her with a tight smile. "Eat up deary, We all need our strength."

Taking tiny bites she finally realized how quiet the table was. She looked up to everyone staring at her. Swallowing down her food she took a sip of tea and raised one eyebrow, "What?" She asked hesitantly. "Miss Granger" Kingsley started grabbing her attention, "As you are aware we need to act quickly. After hearing the full story from everyone and you and Ron we know that something was amiss with the information Dumbledore had gathered. We either missed an unknown Horcux or something all together. Now that Voldemort is aware of our ploys he will be even more on guard and the Order is down by half. 's condition is unstable, So we can no longer leave the burden with him. It is up to us to find a solution out of this horrendous situation."

Hermione shook her head in affirmation, agreeing with everything the elder wizard had stated so far. " Of course. I understand things are even more dangerous than ever. I will do whatever is needed in the future that the Order needs. It is important that we regroup and find where to go from here." Kingsley gave her a small smile at her acquiesce. "I'm glad you understand the severity of the situation. But it's not the future that we will need your help with." He stated evasively. "But the past."

Hermione set her fork down looking around confusingly at the group before settling her eyes back on their leader, "I don't think I understand." Shacklebolt leaned forward clasping his hands together talking more animately. "We've lost too much. Even if we found out how to rid the world of Voldemort, rebuilding and rerighting our devastated world is nearly impossible. Years ago after the first war the ministry started working on something that could right the wrongs of the past. Of course only a handful of people knew about the project and soon it was written off and hid away as time went on and the world rebuilt."

"We, The Order, have always had that as a last resort plan if there was nothing more we could do. It was never meant to be brought up unless it was the absolute necessary. And that is why I now bring it to everyone's attention now. Even if it works, it does not guarantee changing the outcome of our present time. It has never even been tested. So you very well could be lost." The man told her in a dead serious tone.

Hermione furrowed her brows together trying to work through the information she just received. A Plan to change the present time? Going into the past. Surely they would of known if there was such a thing. Obviously the trio had changed past events with the time turner their third year but even that had it's limits on how far it could go back. And there was no way to get back to the present time except to live out the events again.

For them to make any difference they would have to go back years. And even then that didn't guarantee them finding the information they needed. I mean Dumbledore was looking into Voldemort two wars worth of time. Shaking her head she voiced her opinions to them, "Even if you had a way it wouldn't guarantee anything. If Dumbledore couldn't figure it out how do you expect any of us to?" she asked in earnest.

Kingsley nodded his head at her concerns," Have no doubt that there is a way. And Dumbledore wasn't close enough to him to learn enough. Him and Voldemort were always at odds with each other from the beginning. That's why we need you. To go back, Get close, infiltrate the group as one of their own. Learn all that you can. If you can stop or change even a little it would make all the difference. And if you cannot at least we would have more information to go off of."

Hermione stared at him with her jaw hanging open." ME? Hermione Granger, the mudblood, brightest witch of her age, the brains of the golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend. Infiltrate the death eaters and cozy up to VOLDEMORT." Holding her arm so everyone could see where "Mudblood" was carved in her arm," You do realize they would kill me in a whole two seconds, right? Everyone knows who I am. Even if I used polyjuice potion or a charm to change my appearance it wouldn't fool You Know Who." She laughed sarcastically. "Obviously I am not the right choice here."

Shacklebolt leaned further even more,"Of course he would if you went back to when they knew of who ya'll were. But we are talking about before that, before either war, before he was Voldemort." Hermione thought she couldn't be more shocked. She was wrong. "Before? How far back are we talking about?" she asked. "1942. Right before he opened the Chamber of Secrets and made the first horcurx from Myrtles death. Before the Death Eaters were in fact Death Eaters."

The room was deathly quiet. Hermione could only stare at this point. "Perhaps I should explain a little more. It is similar to a time turner the device that will take you back. But it can only be used once. But it is similar also in the way that it cannot bring you back. Once you are there. That is where you will remain." He stared ar her in all seriousness. "Hermione. You are a natural leader, you are powerful and intelligent. You are patient, loyal, charismatic, and above all else tenacious in every task set before you. I know what we ask of you, what I ask of you, is the ultimate price. But it is the only solution left to us."

"There is no livable future for any of us. Maybe we will live years beyond now, but make no mistake, we will inevitably all die in battle. You are our only hope now." He finished. Hermione was pale and her hands were trembling on the table top. The table burst into conversation again arguing back in forth around her. Half agreeing with the elder wizard that it was the world's only hope, the other half stating there was another way and too much to ask of anyone. They just needed to look for something else.

Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mione you don't have to agree to this." He whispered to her. She held onto him like a life line. This was too much right now. After everything that had happened. How could they even ask her to do this. To leave everything she had every known and go back fifty years to be a spy. Literally a lifetime of being on the dark side and spying. Even deeper that Severus had went. To be like them. To have prejudices. To torture. To kill. To befriend the very people who have made their lives a living hell.

She couldn't breathe. The room was closing in on her, getting smaller and smaller. Standing up she ran out the back door. She didn't stop running till she came upon the pond at the edge of the Weasley property. Gasping heavily she tried to get much needed air into her lungs. Collapsing on the ground she cried out her hurt, frustrations, and utter loneliness. She had given everything of herself to the cause and it still wasn't enough. They wanted even more. To rip the last of her true self away from her. To do this would break her soul, her very being.

She always knew she would more than likely give her life to the cause. But death was quick compared to a lifetime of deceit and servitude under a mad man. Sitting up she pulled her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. Trying to hold herself together. Why her? Sure Kingsley had said vaguely why but everyone in the Order had great attributes that could be used to do the same. Some older with more experience than her.

Could she even do it. If they could even get around her scars and muggle heritage to trick them, could she do what was needed of her. She stood up and started pacing pulling her thoughts and courage together. Why not her besides the obvious. She had no family left. She was trained in Occlumency and Legilimency. She had barely turned seventeen so she wouldn't even need to change her appearance to enroll back in school in the past. It was starting to make sense she was one of the better choices.

She needed to talk to Kingsley more, she needed more information. Turning around to head back, Kingsley was leaning against the tree watching her. "I figured you had more questions, you just needed time to get your head around the idea." He smiled. Hermione nodded," You are right. Just needed some air. I understand the necessity of what you are asking. And I understand the repercussions of what you are exactly asking. What I don't understand is how you expect me to do it?" she asked.

"I know you are worried about being marked and coming out as a muggleborn. We have a way to reverse the effects of the dark curse on your arm and cover story for your alias as a halfblood. You will be able to keep your first name but your last we would change to Sewlyn. There is not much on the Sewlyn family but that they are of the sacred twenty eight. Ravenclaw's direct descendent. Though most descendents would be pure blood. Your story will be that you were conceived out of wed lock when your father and your mother, a muggle, had an affair. Your mother didn't let anyone know of your conception until you started showing magical abilites at age five. Then Sewlyn hired a private tutor to help school you in the ways of the wizarding world and of your illustrious family history. Upon your fathers death at age of fifteen and your mothers at age sixteen you were left a hefty account being the only child of the man along with his estates. You then decided to go to the great Howarts school of wizardy and witchcraft. And will inevitably be in Slytherin as all Sewlyns the preceded you have."

"With you being a halfblood it will be a hard transition being in a house full a pureblooded supremist. But with your intelligence, combat experience and similar upbringing to Voldemort he will undeniably covet you and want to use you to your fullest potential. Our goal is for him to not only bring you into the group but to take you in as an apprentice of sort. His most trusted. From what we know of him he does not let anyone in, does not look at his followers as friends but as servants. In fact he has never had a friend or family to speak of. The only thing he has ever shown fondness for is the school itself. "

"Though he will want you to agree with his plans and opinions he will not be enthralled with just another follower, another person that worships him. He wants someone to challenge him, excite him. Though always with respect. That's why it has to be you Hermione. You ARE the brightest witch of your age. You ARE the only who is capable of the task. I know I am asking you to give everything up. But we have no future here. I beg you to think of not only the present but the future generation that have to live in the world we leave behind. We are the only ones who can fix this." Shacklebolt concluded.

Hermione was in awe of the thought that he had put into this. This wasn't just a whim of a plan. This was thoroughly well thought out. But then again. A smart general always has a back up plan of action if the main efforts fall through and a back up plan for the back up plan. Hermione didn't know too much about Voldemort in his younger years except that his name was Tom Riddle. He opened the Chamber. He created his first Horcrux from the baskilisk murder of Myrtle and recruited his following of death eaters while attending Hogwarts. But she doesn't know anything about him as a person.

"Do we still have Dumbledore's memory and his pensive?" She asked the elder wizard. He nodded tilting his head in curiosity. "Well I need to see who exactly I'm dealing with and learn as much as I can before we do this." She stated more confidently than she actually felt. He smiled widely at the witch" So that's a yes than?" Hermione nodded,"I'll do it. How long do we have?" "Two weeks. I already had my people on the inside of grab the device ages ago and hide it away at a safe house. There has already been sightings of death eaters in Diagon Alley and rumors of Potters fall has made its circuit. More people are joining them out of fear or completely leaving the country. It won't be long until they come for us. We are the last of the resistance and we are the number one targets."

"I'll have the safe house set up for us to go over everything you need to know. We'll stay here tonight and head out tomorrow. I suggest you use this time to say your goodbyes. It will only be us going. It will be better with less distractions so you can absorb as much as possible." He said as he walked of to the apparation point. Hermione walked slowly back into the house.

Everyone had moved to the sitting room talking in hushed tones. Looking up at Hermione's entrance Ron patted the seat next to him. She sat down and looked at the group who were waiting on her expectantly. " I have decided to do it." Molly and Ron took a deep gasp in. Everyone else started talking at the same time once again. "Listen! This isn't even a choice. There is nothing more to be done. Think of everyone we have lost, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Moody...Harry..." She started crying at the last one." They have all given their lives for this and to what end. For us to lose. For everyone of us to slowly be exterminated one by one." She took in a deep breath and steadied her voice and hardened her eyes," Well not if I can help it. That is not even an option. I am more than willing to do this for everyone. For the people I love. And for the future generations." She said adamantly.

"I leave tomorrow to a safe house and will have two weeks to prepare as much as possible before I go. I want to spend my last hours just with you all, my family." She said in hushed tones. Everyone was tearing up at this point smiling and others nodding in agreement with her. "Well I think this calls for a party of epic proportions." George said from his chair. Molly hopped to attention calling Ginny and Fleur to help in the kitchen to prepare food and drinks and got the boys to work setting up an outside area for them. "Well It's probably the last time all of us will be together for awhile and hopefully if you succeed everything will be different and none of this will have happened." Charlie said taking a drink of firewhisky.

The night was spent in as high of spirits as the circumstances allowed. Everyone ate and drank their fill. Laughed and talked the night away. Eventually even music was put on and they danced with each other till their feet hurt. Hermione found herself lying on the couch by the fireplace sipping back her umpteenth glass of firewhisky. " Care for some company?" Ron asked lifting her feet and setting them on his lap. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He said quietly rubbing her feet and ankles.

"Well if I do my job correctly our timeline will change and all of this." She waved around them,"Won't even exist." Ron looked at her intensely for a few moments, "I hope so 'Mione. I'm sorry we couldn't go with you this time. But you can do this. If anyone can, it's you." They sat in silence drinking and staring at one another and the roaring fire. Hermione fell asleep enjoying the last warmth she would have for a long time.

" 'Mione, time to get up." Ron gently shook her awake. "Shacklebolt is here. Waiting for you in the kitchen." Hermione sat up with one of the worse headaches of her life. Heading into the kitchen Bill passed her a potion, "For your head." He smiled. She drank it down quickly and immediately it faded away to a dull thrum and gave her a bit more energy."Thank you." She ate some food listening to everyone talk about the upcoming mission.

"Miss Granger, it's time." Kingsley stood. Everyone walked them out hugging and whispering their love and good byes. Hermione walked to the apparation point with the elder wizard. He offered his arm and she grabbed hold tightly taking one last look at one of the few places she called home. Within the next blink of her eyes she was sucked into the darkness of side by side apparation.


	2. Chapter 2

And so her new routine began. Wake up, shower, dress, eat, then engulf herself in the study of all things Tom Riddle. Shacklebolt had been kind enough to go and get as many books, papers, even heresay's he could find on him for her to devour. The first few days of going through Albus Dumbledore's memories were shocking. Hermione was so thankful for having the insight to actually study the man before he was the renown Voldemort. He was perfectly normal looking. Clear pale skin, immaculate styled dark hair, Straight whitened teeth. He was a prefect and headboy for Merlin's sake. His intelligence in school was unrivaled, even by the brunettes standards. Obvious Voldemort was an intelligent man/monster to be able to accomplish the things he has.

But on looking at him in school and his interactions with others, she couldn't understand why he did go the dark route. The man was obviously charismatic. Everyone except Dumbledore adored the man. He could of very well became Minster of Magic if he wanted. The only hint of anything amiss with the man was the hard glint in his silver blue eyes. He acted the part of every emotion needed for the situation at hand,concern, astonishment, doting friend and student perfectly. But there was always that gleam in his eye that made her stomach clench. Yes to walk into the past without this information would have been her demise.

On her seventh day stay Kingsley came to her that evening after dinner. " Miss Granger. I have the necessary items for the removal of your cursed scar. But it will still take awhile to recover from so I suggest we get to it right away." Marking her page in the book she was reading she stood and followed the man into the kitchen. On the table was a dark swirling of a potion that had flecks of glitter substance in it. It was beautiful, which if she had learned anything in her sixteen years of being alive so far was that it most definitely dangerous.

"So how and what exactly are we doing." She asked timidly moving her eyes from the potion to a barbaric contraption that seemed would strap her arm into a vice like wooden device so she wouldn't be able to move an inch. It was positively medieval in nature and the regretful look on Kingsleys face caused goosebumps to raise her skin. "Well before Severus passed he was making this for the defected to rid themselves of the mark." Hermione started at this, "But I thought it was impossible, Only with His death would it fade."

"That is what we believed. There were many before Snape to attempt all different approaches to rid the mark while keeping one's appendage to no prevail. But we can both agree that there really isn't anyone quite like Severus." He stated. Hermione did agree, though her professor was always a complete git to her, that didn't diminish his brilliance. "I can't seem to think that your drawing out the conversation to avoid explaining exactly what you are about to do to me." She barely whispered.

"Hermione...This will remove the mark. It will completely deteriorate the skin, muscle, and curse on your arm. And will then grow back everything it has removed. But...It will be painful. And you have to sit perfectly still the entire time as not to hinder the healing afterwards." He looked her directly into her eyes trying to convey the importance and necessity of it.

Sucking in a deep breath to steady her nerves she sat in the chair and put her arm into the device and starting tightening the straps. To say Kingsley looked impressed was an understatement. She has been tortured, she had been injured, She had been starved, ran ragged, and emotionally depleted. And yet, she contined on with a brave face even in the light of one of the most excruciating things she would have to do.

He helped tighten everything better and gave her a bit to put into her mouth. She raised one eyebrow at the gesture. "You'll find it'll help give you an outlet of sorts, plus I'm sure your teeth will appreciate the gesture." he told her kindly. Taking the bit from him she grabbed the arm of the chair with her other hand. Kingsley waved his wand and ropes wrapped around her wrist and legs to bind her tightly to the chair, causing both of her eyebrows to rise. " Precaution. I wasn't joking when I said you had to remain as still as possible. This is an exact science, one would say. I'm not leaving anything to error." He said while opening the potion and measuring it out with a dropper.

He stood over her arm and looked at her with an apologetic face, "Courage Miss Granger." was all he said before he started an incantation in a low hum while finally releasing a drop onto her scar. To say the immediate pain was excruciating was an understatement. It was white hot lava slowly working layer after layer of skin away from her arm. She was being filet with a dull ragged hot instrument.

Tears were already pouring down her face and Kingsley was right to bind her down. Her body was shaking so furiously with the pain and shock to her body, she couldn't control it if she tried. But what the bastard that was humming and adding a few drops every few minutes had failed to mention was the time consumption this process would take. He made it seem like it ate away almost like acid then immediately began healing. How wrong her presumption was. It had been hours of screaming herself hoarse and begging for it to be done. She could see the inner workings of her muscles now and the blood was such an ungodly amount she wasn't sure how she was alive.

The only thing she could think was the wretched spell kept her alive and aware long enough to let her feel exactly what the potion was doing the whole time. Oh yes she had hoped she would just pass out from the pain of it eventually, but that was not in the cards it seemed. She was so aware of every tormenting removal piece by piece. How she hadn't snapped the bit in her mouth my now was anybody's guess. Shacklebolt had sweat pouring down his face at this point when he let the last drop out. Upon the last drop colliding with her arm, it shined a dark purple. It got brighter and brighter before finally diminishing all together.

Kingsley began chanting even louder than before waving his arms in a intricate design. And thank to all the higher powers above her arm starting pulling itself together bit by agonizing bit. Finally after what seemed like forever, her last piece of skin mended itself together leaving it completely unblemished. Hermione's body finally sagged back against the chair and it seemed the world finally was bestowing mercy on her because unconsciousness took her.

She woke up in bed groggily. She felt like her body had been hit by a bus than swept in the air by broom just to let her fall fifty feet to the ground. She looked around trying to figure out how much time had past. With shakey limbs she walked out of the room back into the kitchen and to her relief everything was back to normal. No potions. No device. No blood. No reminder of what her ravaged body had been through. Kingsley was sitting at the table with a cup of firewhiskey looking tired but no worse for wear. Lucky him.

Seeing her entrance he hopped up helping her sit down and levitated some tea and plate of food he had apparently had in statis for her to consume. " You need to eat and drink as much as possible to regain your strength. You've been out for a day and a half. Hermione I'm so sorry. I knew it would be terrible but ...I don't think anyone would be able to sit through that and be okay with what happened. Snape was mad." He said taking a heavy draw from his cup.

Hermione felt some of her anger at the man slide away. Drinking and taking a bite of food she immediately found herself a bit more energized. He didn't want to hurt her. But like all things lately it was a necessity. She had agreed without questioning him further. And to blame him for her torment wasn't fair. He had helped her. Without this critical step she wouldn't make it a day in the past. Looking at her now clean arm she felt appreciation she never thought she would feel from the experience.

She was clean again. How many pitying glances were thrown her way over that scar. How many times did she hide away in embarrassment. She tried her damnest not to let it effect her or at least to show others it didn't but that was always a lie. It killed her every time she had to stare at the blasted thing. Her other scars didn't bother like that one had. Everyone had their marks from war. It just showed that she was a fighter and had won against death. But "Mudblood" carved into her arm by that psychopath of a woman was daily reminder of how worthless and weak she was in that moment.

"Thank you." She rasped out with a small smile at the man. Kingsley nearly dropped his glass, his mouth hanging open, staring at her like she was a two headed unicorn. "To say it was one of the worse experiences of my life would be an understatement. And though Severus is definitely a crazy sadistic person for making something that drew it out that long, it worked. It actually worked." She waved her pale arm in front of him. "And I know that couldn't have been easy to do to a friend. I don't know if I could of sat there with your determination and continue on when someone I cared for was going through that. You're braver than you give yourself credit for. So thank you." She ended taking another drink of tea to clear her dry throat.

Kingsley finally closed his mouth and stared at her in awe. He reached over grasping her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You really are one of the most incredible people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing Hermione Granger." She gave a little smile as he let go and stood up. "I have a few pain reducing and pepper up potions for you after you've finished. Than we can discuss the plans for the last five days we have." She nodded while starting to scarf down the remainder food. Being tortured than unconscious will leave a girl starving.

Taking her potions and making more tea the pair headed to the study jumping right into discussion once settled. "So now that the worse part of getting you ready for your mission is done we can move on to the rest. " Kingsley said laying out a folder on the table in between them and started laying out it's contents. Hermione leaned forward getting a better look. Forged birth certificates, Gringott's bank information along with a key pinned to it, House deeds along with other property deeds outside of England. What caught her attention were forms showing her heiress transfer papers with her "Mothers" and "Fathers" Signatures and their birth certificates as well. She went through marvelling at how every detail was shown with great care in these papers.

Moving her eyes, she roved over to her school transfer papers already filled out and dated accordingly with notes from her "private tutor". Hermione started laughing lowly. Shacklebolt raised one eyebrow in question. "Sorry." She settled down,"Just I can't believe how thorough all of this is. How long have you been working on this?" Kingsley looked a little uncomfortable for a moment at the praise, "Years Miss Granger. We needed safe fails after safe fails. Of course we didn't know exactly who we would use if it ever came down to it, but all that needed to be done was to change minor details in that event."

"So seeing how the proper paperwork is done all you will have to do is send off your transcript and admission to Hogwarts and see the Estate manager with your other paperwork to receive your estates and sums. Though Death Eaters haven't came to fruition you will still be thrown into a world where blood supremist will not be happy that one of the sacred twenty eights last remnants will go to a half-blood. But you are the last of the line. They will require more than paperwork to prove your identity." He told her.

"Well how the hell am I to pull that off." Hermione huffed in frustration. It seems the impossible task set before her kept getting sidelined before it even began. "We will being doing another ritual. Though dark in nature, blood magic is the only answer we have." The elder man said. The curly headed young woman sat stock still at that answer. Blood magic. But that was against the law. The very thing they were trying to fight against. "Hermione." Hearing her name had her focusing on the man in front of her again.

"I know you have never used nor advocated dark magic in any form. But with the situation at hand. There is no time like the present for you to begin. It is a crucial part of your training and cover for this to work. I detest having to teach you these things and the things you will inevitably be forced to do. But with lack of understanding, training, and knowledge, you would be canon fodder for the masses. Half of them have been taught since their infancy of this magic per family tradition. So not only do you have to learn these things. You must advance in them. You must act without hesitation. Anything else will lead to failure or worse death." He said solemnly.

Her curls bounced at nodding her head in agreement. She needed to know these things. For her to rise in the ranks and sufficiently play her part she would need all the practical and written knowledge she could acquire in the short amount of time bequest to her. And she couldn't deny the curiosity at the overwhelming amount of knowledge and spells she would learn, dark in nature or not. Hermione was a scholar at heart always. "When do we begin?"

I've already started the cauldron to ready for the blood magic we will use to truly make you a Sewlyn. I just need one more thing then it will be ready for consumption. I will leave momentarily to retrieve it. Here are some books you will need to read thoroughly. We will commence the spell tonight while you go over your material. Than tomorrow we will start the practical part of your training." He said handing her four volumes of very old and very powerful books. Hermione could feel the magical energy hovering around them.

The man left her to her studies and apparated away. Gathering all the paperwork back into the neat folder she made herself another cup of tea and sat in the comfy armchair by the fire place. Pulling the oldest looking tome into her lap she blew dust off the cover and hesitantly opened it. Feeling the hum of magic against her fingertips she could feel the pages calling to her. Enticing her to continue on. With less hesitation than she would ever admit, she jumped into reading with vigor.

It seemed hours had pass before the wizard returned wet, his robes drenched in mud along with the bag he was holding. Marking her place at the halfway point in her book she set it down and followed him into the potions area he had set up in a corner in the livingroom. She was honestly surprised to see the amount of things bubbling and brewing in here. She could honestly count on her fingers how many times she entered this room. Besides the study and kitchen she stuck to her room and ensuite bathroom, she never ventured through the rest of the house they were in.

He pulled out a jar of hair and what looked like small bone fragments out of the bag he had brought, instantly dropping it into the dark red boiling cauldron. Using his wand he stirred it seven times clockwise than seven times counter clockwise. He did this for about five minutes when the potion started emitting a golden smoke. Using a ladle he scooped a good portion into a a silver chalice. Hermione was thankful it wasn't clear. At least that would keep her mind from focusing too much on what she was about to consume.

"What are the effects of this potion?" She hesitantly asked the man watching him as he waved his wand over the cup. "It will make you blood of his blood. You will be a Sewlyn in name and blood from this point on. No matter of your conception this will link you forever to him and his name sake. You may have a few minor appearance changes but nothing extravagant. Lucky for you the Sewlyn's had brown hair and brown eyes not unlike yours." He said holding the chalice towards her.

"Well cheers." She said cheekily before downing the contents. It wasn't as awful as polyjuice potion, which she was grateful for. But It did burn going down, even more so than firewhiskey. Luckily she was already sitting because she felt a wave of dizziness come over her and she seemed to black out for a moment. " iss...Gran...Miss Granger." She heard the worried tone of the wizard above her bringing her more and more back to awareness.

Blinking a few times letting her eyes readjust to lights she sat up slowly, happy to find the dizziness shake off fairly quickly. "Did it work?" She questioned the elder man. He helped her stand and bring her in front of the floor to ceiling mirror by the window, "It worked perfectly." He acquiesced. Looking at her reflection most wouldn't notice any drastic changes.

But knowing her body better than anyone her eyes couldn't help but widened at the changes. Her skin always had been a sun kissed color but she had always had those freckles speckled across it were now missing. Her skin in general seem to have a new shining smooth creaminess to it. Her eyes were still the honey whiskey color thank goodness. That would of been too weird of a transition. But her lashes were fuller and longer. The kind girls would die for. She was still small in stature though her curves seemed just a tid more accentuated. She was sure her body would have naturally filled out to with a few more years.

But the most drastic thing had been her hair. It was the same warm brown with natural highlights from being outside so much lately. But the wild bushiness was no longer there. Her poofy curls were now a lot softer, shiny, frizz free loose curl that laid gently down to her mid back. It had taken her hours of beauty charms and half a bottle of sleekeazy's potion to get this look. And now it seemed this was it's new natural state. Well at least this was one positive thing she had to look forward out the horrendous situation she was in.

With a smile on her face she turned around facing the wizard. He had a small smile on his face as well, "Well at least one part of this adventure wasn't too terrible on you." They walked back into the kitchen getting ready for dinner. "How far are you into the book." He asked politely over dinner. "Little more than half way. I plan to finish it after supper." She murmured around bites of food. "We'll go over a few spells in the morning then. Obviously we do not have efficient amount of time for all of them but at your age and level of magic it would be unnecessary. We need you to be sufficiently prepared but not overly so not to arise suspicion." He stated in almost monotone.

"That and some of them are so repulsive we might both puke till death." Hermione murmured finally finishing her meal. The elder wizard let out a throaty laugh at that. "Yes I hope to keep away from the more...grotesque spells in those tomes." The brunette giggled at him in response. Yes she was fully aware now of some of the disgusting things one could do to another with magic. She just didn't realize how many spells one needed to disembowel and melt someone's flesh one needed.

Laying in bed she thought over all the information she had absorbed. What one could learn in dire situations. She studied longer and harder than she ever had for her O.W.L.S. or even when searching the horcruxes. She felt a hell of a lot better about her mission than she did a week ago. She didn't think she would last a few days in Tom's presence. Immediately sniffing out the truth and Avada-ing her on the spot. But now and especially after tomorrow's training she was finally feeling confident in her endeavors.


	3. Chapter 3

"Again!" Hermione pointed her wand once again at the man and yelled with conviction, "Conjuctivitis!" Yellow light flew out of her wand towards her target which he counter cursed perfectly. "Good! You're getting a feel for it now. That's three curses and charms you've perfected in a row today alone. You really are proficient in absorbing and applying what you've learned. I know men twice your senior unable to conjure half of what you are able to. You are a force to be reckon with." Shacklebolt praised her.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow with a tremendous smile on her face. Kingsley was a well seasoned Order member and Auror. Compliments from him gave her an overwhelming feeling of happiness and accomplishment. They've been at this for three days with the same routine. Going over what she learned of curses, spells, and charms from the dark books provided to her and also everything she had committed to memory of Tom and her heritage. Than working her body, mind, and wand work afterwards in extensive training.

She had been eating almost six small but nutrient and protein rich meals a day to help build back what she had lost while being out with Harry and Ron. That with potions Kingsley provided and the physical training, she was starting to get back to her old self but with a bit more muscle tone than before. If she continued her training once she went back she could see her soft curves easily hardening to well shaped muscles. She had never been one for exercise or any type of physical exertion. But while being on the run she realized how much of a mistake that was.

The stronger the body and mind was, the stronger your magic could become. How did she expect herself to come out of a war unscathed if she didn't train one self for any situation. She had always been and still always would be the "brains" in any given situation. The one to research and come up with said plans. She knew where her strengths were and played well to them. But that didn't mean she shouldn't strengthen the rest of her attributes as well. Especially now that she was walking into Merlin knows what.

Two days left she thought to herself as she soaked in a warm relaxing bath. Her body seemed to be in a consistent state of soreness from everything she had put it through. But the potions added to her bubbles seemed to do the trick in relaxing said muscles and loosening all the knots built of from running, leaping, and dodging ceaselessly in her training sessions. And that's how she found herself so relaxed with her head cradled against the edge of the tub eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

She was walking through Hogwart's corridors in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure to what purpose but kept walking none the less. No one was out either. She was completely alone in the dark and quiet. Turning a corner she saw a light from the bottom of an unused classroom. Heading towards the door her hand hovered over the knob. She would think she would feel anxious, nervous, scared, something to that sort from wandering alone and heading into the unknown. But she felt eerily calm. Twisting the knob she entered the room for it to turn into a warm setting room.

The walls were a dark gray with traces of green and black fabrics strewn and delicately placed in a visually appeasing manner. But the ornate hearth with two winged back chairs facing the roaring fire was what pulled her feet into action once again. She could see a mans arm resting on one of the chairs arms. He was wearing black robes and had a gold ring with a black stone on one of his slender fingers that were wrapped around a glass.

She felt everything going in slow motion as she walked closer and closer to the front of the chairs so she could see the man's face. But her dream had other plans apparently. She was allowed to walk around and sit in the other offered chair but every time she tried to glance to the left her eyes would refocus on the fire in front of her.

"Why have you come?" The deep smooth voice asked. Why had she come? She didn't know. She was walking aimlessly with no purpose until she saw the light. Seeing that she just knew she needed to be here, now. It was her purpose to be right where she was. And she was finally content it seemed to rest where she was instead of wandering. "I do not know exactly except that it feels right." She finally answered.

The man seemed to ponder her statement for awhile. He set his glass on the table in between them. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her attention away from the fire to finally look at him. Looking into his face she saw the familiar pale skin, straight nose, styled dark hair and those piercing blue eyes staring directly into her own. "Will you stay?" He asked her.

Did she have a choice? It seemed she was stuck here against her will regardless of what her inner mind wanted. Her body refused to move and her dream bodies feelings seemed at peace at the moment. She felt he was asking her something deeper than just for the moment in that chair, in that room. But she saw herself answering anyways, "Yes, always."

He smirked at her and she saw a different type a gleam in his eye while staring into the very depths of her. "Very well Hermione." He laid a chaste kiss against her knuckles and they went back to being silent, staring at the fire. But he never surrendered her hand. And that was how she woke up in the tub in a frenzy, feeling the warmth of his fingers against hers gone.

'What the fuck was that' she questioned herself. Her subconscious must be having hell trying to absorb all the information of late to give her that creepily vague discerning dream. Pulling her self out of the bath she pulled on some well worn pajames and hopped into bed snuggling into the warmth trying to forget her crazy dream long enough to rest. What seemed like forever she thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

They were going through everything once again like they did every morning before training. Drilling her head into memorizing everything accurately so she was never caught unaware no matter the question. Going over her goals. Stop him from making Horcruxes if possible, Saving and changing the future as much as she could without giving herself away and putting herself in direct harms way, and if all else fells retain as much information as possible by working her way to the top so if she wasn't able to stop the inevitable rise of the dark lord, The Order would have more to go off of.

She understood and had prepared herself as much as possible for what she would have to do. Except for one thing. And that damn dream just wouldn't leave her mind well enough alone about it either. Kingsley could tell she was obviously distracted by something and questioned her over it, " What is on your mind Miss Granger? I know we have been over this a million times but it is necessary. Tomorrow is when you will go back and start your new life. I'm trying to make sure you have the best chance of success."

She looked contrite when answering," Of course I know. And I honestly appreciate everything you have done to make the transition as smooth as possible. I would of died day one without your tutoring and help. It's just that..." She lead off cheeks tinting a bit of pink at voicing her concerns. "Yes?" He implored her to continue. She coughed clearing her throat and shaking off the embarrassment, " Well I had a dream last night that put me into a situation I didn't even think to be prepared for, and I honestly don't know what to do. Lack of experience I would say and willingness. But I guess if I'm to go through with everything and live out my life to adulthood there will being no avoiding it, especially being the lone heiress as a sacred twenty eighth member."

"What was your dream precisely?" he asked concerned. Hermione knew she shouldn't be embarrassed from telling the man. In all honesty it wasn't even inappropriate. Just the man holding her hand. But the feeling it left her with and the look in his eyes while touching her felt like the most intimate thing in the world. " Well I was in Hogwarts wandering in the middle of the night and came into a room where I found Tom Riddle sitting in a chair, which I sat in the one next to his. He asked why I had came and I told him I did not know. He asked if I would stay. And I told him yes. He...Grabbed and held my hand and then smirked at me. We then just sat quietly looking at the fire but he hadn't let go off my hand."She told him in a quiet distressed voice. " I know that seems benign, but the feeling it left me with was as if he was asking me for more."

She finally looked up into the elder wizards eyes. He had his calm cool face on not showing a hint of what he thought of what she had told him. "I know it's probably just a ridiculous dream from the information i've loaded myself with these two weeks. And I'm positive as you've said before Tom Riddle never once saw is followers as friends and has never been seen with...a woman or partner of sorts. So It's not him in particular that worries me. But I find the life I'm going into with certain traditions and requirements I usually wouldn't have to worry about. I know I will eventually be required to marry. But will they let me choose and if so will it have to be one of them?" She asked while wringing her hands together.

Shacklebolt stood and walked to the window in the corner clasping his hands behind his back, " You are right to be concerned Hermione. I've been training you as a witch, a spy, a soldier, and even in high society etiquette. But I did not think of the responsibilities as a woman you would bear." He continued looking outside while talking as if to ease the awkwardness. "If you are able to get close to Voldemort before you graduate he may extend a period of time for you to work under him before you are required to marry. More than likely he will choose someone for you, someone loyal to the cause. Someone that would benefit him and make you even more valuable of a follower. Of course he may let you choose on your own. But seeing as you have no family and no male guardian to look after you he will more than likely take that role unto himself when the time comes. Which you will have no choice but to accept gracefully."

Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up. She knew before his confirmation that that was how things worked. But for some reason she thought she could go back, prove her worth, and continue her life alone as a soldier. Completing task set before her and immersing herself into her role diligently. She never thought before last night of actually having to feign a lifelong relationship with a Death Eater. And to give said Death Eater her body willingly. Though most purebloods married for power instead of love. They still knew there duty to produce more pureblooded children for the next generation.

Everything. They would take everything. Her virginity would be the last pure thing about her after having to perform the terrible acts of crime she didn't doubt would be asked of her. And it seemed they would take that too. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She hadn't even started and yet she already felt like a complete different person. A coldness swept through her body that calmed her erratic beating heart.

Shacklebolt finally turned around with a regretful look that morphed into concern seeing her transformation of almost breaking down to being calm and collective. Her face and eyes were a blank and unreadable mask. It seemed the last bit of hope she was holding onto finally broke that bit of wearing her heart on her sleeve and emotions easily read from her facial expressions that Gryffindor's were notorious for. He regretted her having this burden thrust upon her. But all of it was necessary. For the greater good, as Albus had always said.

He was just about to offer the girl words of comfort when she stood up and started heading for the door outside. She stopped, turning her head back, " Training?" Was all she asked. He gave a quick nod thankful to drop such a heart wrenching topic and focus on something he was actually good at. Comforting distressed witches was never his forte. He was an auror for Merlins sake. They weren't really trained in dealing with feelings of others, especially teenage girls.

And so the day went on as usual. It seemed Hermione threw herself even more passionately into her spells that day. He thought it could be from nerves of the situation coming to fruition tomorrow or the discussion they had had before starting. A stinging hex had slipped past one of his shields and he had to ask for a break to get feeling back into his wand hand she had hit. He was guessing both were accurate. Shaking out his fingers he stepped back into stance commending her on her increase of stealth and speed.

They continued there conversations as usual but he notice she didn't offer anything more other than what was strictly necessary. She ate her food and studied diligently than went to head to bed. "Tomorrow we will forgo training and get set up for you to use the device." He told her before she left the study. She only nodded her head to show she had heard him and quietely closed her door behind her.

Dropping down into her bath Hermione finally let loose the deep breath she seemed to be holding in all day. She know she wasn't being fair to Kingsley. Her attitude was polite at best. But she still hadn't gotten over their discussion. She didn't think she ever would. So instead of pissing and moaning about something neither of them could change. She sucked it up and closed of her emotions. The only one she couldn't seem to keep tampered down was her anger. Oh yes she was bloody angry.

She was mad at the Order for putting her in this situation. She was mad at the Death Eaters for their bigotry and ridiculous notions of putting the world back into "order", she was mad at herself for not figuring out the thing they missed that lead to her best friend being in a coma, she was mad at Dumbledore for not arming them with as much information as possible before he passed. And she was bloody well mad at Tom Fucking Riddle for being such an idiot. Honestly someone who was more powerful and more intelligent than herself and everyone else she knew decided that destroying the entire wizarding world than muggle one at that, was the only answer to fix something he didn't like.

He was mad, she was sure of it. The only question she had now was if he had always been so or if it had happened from the process of one splitting their soul agonizingly seven times. Honestly that couldn't be good for one's mental health. And besides being a psychopathic killer, why such a hate for muggleborns. She knew he hated his father for abandoning his mother and later him to be all alone. But that was one selfish impudent man's mistake. Why blame the masses for that. Did he truly believe being the Heir of Slytherin negated his muggle half.

Honestly if that was the case then wouldn't the purebloods be even more powerful than him. And look at her. A muggleborn. Brightest witch of her age. She surpassed so many pure and halfbloods in so many areas it was rather astonishing. And his answer was to squash her and her kind because he was mad at his father. Complete madness and idiocy. Well she would find out soon enough wouldn't she. Pulling her now pruny body out of the water she slipped back into her pajamas and fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She packed the books, folder with her paperwork, and a few prepared potions into her beaded bag with the rest of the things she always kept. Kingsley had left her to eat lunch and use the morning to her leisure while he prepared the device at another location. It seemed that this place wasn't around in the forties and the device would leave her in the exact same place only a different time. So they would have to go to Diagon Alley into a a rental room above one of the keeps so she could immediately go to her estate manager there to get everything rolling. The only bad thing was the Death Eaters were still patrolling the area and Shacklebolt was setting everything up so all he would have to do was sneak her into the room.

Kingsley appeared in the room with a loud pop. He had a grim set to his face but otherwise didn't appear to have been in any combat. "Everything is ready to go, I have a few charms around the building so they don't go wandering inside. But there are quite a few of them. We will have to be diligent on getting inside." He told her. "Well. No time like the present." She reached out grabbing a hold of his arm. And once again was pulled into the black hole of side by side apparation.

They landed at the appartation point closest to the now deserted building. Placing disillusionment charms on the pair Kingsley held tightly to her forearm as they made there way quickly and quietly though the mostly dead streets and alleyways. He was right there were Death Eaters walking routinely on almost every other street. They had to hide a few times in alcoves to avoid being ran into in some small passages.

Finally making it to the building they popped open a side door and hurried inside and upstairs. Shacklebolt threw up a few silencing and locking charms on the door just in case. The room was like any room you would find in an inn except it now had a thin layer of dust settled on top of everything. The only clean thing in the whole room was a dark wooden chest the size of a football on the vanity.

Tilting her head curiously she walked to it running her delicate fingers over the smooth top of it. Looking at Kingsley who had perched himself against the wall he only nodded to her in encouragement. Lifting the clasp she opened the top to see silver satin lining the bottom and what appeared to be a onyx time turner laying delicately against a pillow of sorts. She touched the device wandering if she would feel some kind of magic signature like she had the books only to feel the dark stone cold to the touch.

"Put the device around your neck Miss Granger." The elder wizard instructed her. She plucked the chain from it's home and slipped it around her throat, adjusting her hair so the bauble laid halfway down the center of her chest. "And just like a normal time tuner you will need to twist the top. But like I said this will only work once and it will work with the assistance of your magic. You need to used your wand to etch the time and exact date before turning. Then it will do the rest."

Hermione used her wand to write clearly exactly when she would be heading back to on the solid plate on the back of the bauble. Looking up into the man's eyes she asked even though she knew the answer, "What were the chances of this working correctly again, since it's never been tested?" He gave her what she assumed was suppose to be a reassuring smile, " Sixty percent." Oh. Good. Forty percent chance she would be lost, land sometime different altogether, or if she was really lucky, die a horrible death that would most likely leave her suspended in time. No worries then.

He walked up to the witch and wrapped her into a tight hug. "I'm very proud and thankful for you Hermione. And hopefully we will meet again one day." He pulled back giving her a nod before releasing her, taking a few steps back. She smiled once again and fought her hardest to keep the tears at bay. This was it, the last time she would be in her world. With her friends and family. The last time she was Hermione Granger. And the last time she ever would be. Though her world had become broken an desolate. It was the only one she knew. "Thank you Kingsley. For everything." And with that she twisted the knob on the top and felt herself being pulled into a dizzying vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was blindingly white. She felt her body be compressed into the smallest molecule while also feeling that the bright light was slowly pulling her apart piece by piece. It wasn't exactly painful, more the most disturbing experience of her life. She didn't know how long she had been floating compressing and decompressing through space. She prayed she wouldn't be stuck like this for an eternity. And just when she was about to give up hope. Everything stopped.

Opening her eyes she saw she was standing in the same room as before. Yet everything was glistening with cleanliness. The fireplace in the corner was roaring with life and it seemed that someone's case of belongings was set against the dresser and a half emptied cup of tea set on a table next to the chair. Thank Merlin whoever was occupying the room was out at the moment of her arrival.

She slowly checked her person making sure everything was intact. Her belongings and her body. She shook at the thought of having lost any appendages during the voyage. Thankfully nothing was amiss. Slowly cracking the door to make sure no one was in the corridor she slipped out and went downstairs to a bustling and rowdy bar brimming full with witches and wizards. It made it quite easy to sneak down into the crowd without drawing attention to herself.

She was starving. The trip sucked all the energy out of her. She felt she had traveled for weeks without food and water. Finding a empty stool she set and ordered fish and chips with a butterbeer. She glanced left seeing an elder wizard reading the Daily Prophet. She let out a small gasp on finding the date on the front page. August 3, 1942. It worked. It actually worked. Trying to act more natural under the man's glances she tucked into the food in front of her basically inhaling it.

What to do first. Luckily she had almost a month to get everything situated before she was off to her sixth year of Hogwarts. Again. Kingsley thought it prudent to give her at least two years in Riddles presence to get close enough so when she graduated it wouldn't make any matter. She would already be known as loyal and unexpendable. She didn't know if knowing the entire years itinerary would be helpful in her cause. Or just make her even more of an outcast. It would be weird enough being older than Tom in this time.

Finished with her meal and getting her thoughts in line she head out to Diagon Alley to get this mess she called a life organized. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful. Everyone was smiling. The shops were full of life and prosperity. People were walking by laughing or with smiles on their faces. To say Hermione was having an out of body experience was putting it lightly. She held her cloak tightly around her realizing her stood out a bit in this era.

First stop of the day was to get at least a week's worth of formidable wear. Stepping into a pretty boutique shop, A pretty blonde woman smiled widely and offered Hermione assistance immediately. "What can we do you for today my dear?" The woman asked kindly. "Well I need a week's worth a everyday wear for now. I've just moved here and did not have the time or means to bring anything with me. Could you help me with whatever you believe would suit my needs?" She asked. Hermione knew even in her time she was no fashion extraordinaire, let alone now in a time she'd never been a part of before.

"Is there a particular budget we need to work with?" The woman questioned. "Not at all ma'am. Money is of no consequence." The brunette answered. The Order had given her a purse full of galleons to live off before she could access her vaults. "Of course dear." The clerkswoman waved her wand over her causing a measuring tape to fly around her in a frenzy then back into the woman's wand. "Right then. Follow me." Hermione spent the next hour trying on an assortment of dresses and cloaks of all different variety of fabrics, textures, and styles. She wasn't very partial to wearing dresses all day, everyday. But it seemed skirts and dresses were par to the era.

The woman helped her into a very cute black shirt tail tea dress, wearing stockings and a pair of pumps. "Much better. Those have a cushioning charm already made into them so it feels as if you are walking barefoot. Newest trend of the season. I'll get the rest of your things wrapped up dear!" The woman smiled widely leaving Hermione to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She giggled at her reflection walking back and forth in her new attire. To say she wasn't fond of heels was an understatement. But these were bloody fantastic. They were more comfortable then her trainers. It would still take time seeing all her feminine attributes on display. All of these vintage dresses (though not vintage to this time) hugged her curves making her hourglass figure even more accentuated. But at least now she wouldn't stand out with her usual jeans and jumper attire.

Shrinking her wrapped purchases she tossed them into her beaded bag and headed to the office of one Peter Gringsgold. Her estate manager. The building was a dark yet expensive looking building with the mans name on the top of the door in gold lettering. Hermione wouldn't doubt the lettering being made from real gold. She walked into the door to be met with a snobbish looking woman sitting at a receptionist desk. " Welcome to Peter Gringsgold's office. How may I assist you today?" She stated monotonely. Hermione pulled out her paperwork handing it to the woman." I'm sorry I haven't made an appointment. But I need to see Mr. Gringsgold as soon as possible. I'm sure he will clear time for me." Hermione said in her most important voice she could muster.

The lady looked over her paper work raising both eyebrows than looking back up to Hermione, " Of course Miss Sewlyn. Give me one moment, he's in a floo meeting." The receptionist rose from her chair and walked down a hallway leaving the brunette to her own devices for a few minutes. Hearing the clacking of shoes she turned towards the hallway to see the woman returning accompanied by an older gruff looking gentleman.

He was short by Hermione's standards. Barely a few inches above herself. His day suit was immaculate but did nothing to hide the pudge of a belly he had. "Miss Sewlyn. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and am happy to meet you." He leaned down pressing a wet kiss to Hermione's hand. His comb over flopped forward then backwards again on his assent standing upwards. Hermione tried to keep her face blank of emotion but couldn't stop a smile from appearing. The man took the time to slowly look her over from head to toe. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her. It was highly disturbing. "Thank you and likewise sir. As you can see of my papers, we have lots of work to attend to. The sooner everything is settled the better." She told the man cooly.

"But of course. You do know that we will have to prove your genealogy even with the correct papers Miss. All protocol of course. Can't have any riff raft coming in taking something that may not belong to them just because a few sheets of papers. Papers can lie, where as blood cannot." He told her in his nasally voice. Even though everything he was saying wasn't exactly offensive. It was the matter of which he looked at her and tone that made her want to throttle the man. Pureblood's always talking down to people like they're superior. Psh. Like this man ghastly man could be more than anyone else.

"But of course. Whenever you are ready sir." she reiterated. He hid his surprise and derision well but she could see a twitch in his jaw that gave him away. "Follow me then. I've already have everything set up." Hermione followed the man to his office watching as he sat down behind a giant desk. He waved to the chair in front of him and Hermione took her cue and sat gracefully watching the man sign a few papers here and there. "Miss Sewlyn if you would." There was a quill in front of her that had a pin sticking out of the top. Oh yes that's not barbaric at all. These people. Hermione clasped the quill letting her finger be pricked and signed the old parchment in front of her with her own blood.

Signing the last letter the parchment lit up bright blue and Mr. Gringsgold had the audacity to look surprised once again. 'Well looks like the blood magic Kingsley performed was solid.' she thought to herself. " Wonderful dear. Well with that all taken care of you are now able to access your manor here and your accounts. I will have a few more papers to send off for your offshore accounts and estates but that shouldn't take more than a few weeks." The man said handing back her papers along with her new documents showing everything that had been legally transferred. Hermione stood up not wanting to waste another minute in the man's presence.

"Thank you once again sir. I will be very busy from here on out if you would be kind enough to owl me any further correspondence that would be lovely." She offered her hand to the man who placed another kiss to her knuckles promising to do just that. Rushing out of the office Hermione took a few cleansing breaths and started her journey to Gringotts. It was going to be a long day. It took hours to fill out forms with the goblins and even longer to peruse the books that cataloged her vaults contents. Looking through everything she realized she rivaled the Malfoys wealth now. It would honestly take her a week to go through and update everything.

Hermione ate a cafe for dinner that night and used their floo to head to her final destination. The place she would now and forevermore call home. "Sewlyn Manor." she called throwing down the powder. She had to stabilize herself before falling out of the large hearth into one of the most opulent setting rooms she had ever seen. The floors were a beautiful black marble. A crystal chandelier sparkled from the ceiling throwing shadows along the tapestry covered walls. A sudden pop brought her attention to a house elf standing directly in front of her.

"Hello there I'm Hermione Sewlyn. I am the new master of this home. I was 's daughter." she told the creature gently. The creature bowed it's head so far it's floppy ears dusted the floor. "It is a pleasure to serve you Miss. Mr. Gringsgold has already came by letting is know of your arrival. My name is Swoony. Would you like me to give you the tour of the manor?" The elf asked politely. Hermione smiled and nodded to Swoony," That would be delightful. I only have a month to get everything in order before I will have to leave again." she told the elf. "You don't plan on staying Miss? Is there something we can do to make it more welcoming?" The elf asked worriedly.

Hermione felt bad for worrying the poor creature, " No I'm sure everything is lovely it's just that I will be attending Hogwarts for the upcoming semester so will not be here throughout the school year except for holidays." she explained. That seemed to brighten the elf right up. "Of course Miss well come along this way, Swoony will lead." The place was a mansion/ castle Hermione had come to conclude. There were so many guest, setting, and dining rooms she had lost count. The ballroom was one of the most gorgeous rooms she had ever been in. Even rivaling the Great Hall. Every room was decorated in dark colors and expensive decor giving it a cool, gothic feel with out the creepy factor.

After a few wings she was exhausted. Cushioning charm or not her legs and feet were killing her from all the stairs and halls she had been though. "Swoony? I would like to retire for the evening. We can pick this back up again tomorrow?" The elves ears bounced while nodding. "Yes Miss. Well let's get you to your wing. Your father always loved the East wing since the library was there. Would that be sufficient for the Miss?" Hermione perked up at the mention of a library."Yes Swoony that would be wonderful." she smiled.

Swoony opened a set of double doors to the biggest bedroom yet. "Here we are Miss. Just call if you need anything. Would you like some evening tea?" the elf bowed once more. "Much appreciated Swoony." Hermione said. With a pop the elf disappeared leaving Hermione alone to explore her new quarters. This room had definitely been remolded not long ago. The largest bed in the history of beds was dead center with floor to ceiling french doors that led to a wrap around balcony on either side of it. The walls were a soft grey. The floors here were white marble instead of black. It was by far the lightest colored room she'd seen as of yet.

To the right of the room was a giant fireplace with a silver chaise lounge in front of it. The left side of the fire place was covered in shelves filled with books. The right side had a archway opened into a a huge closet with a delicately carved armoire. Opening her beaded bag she hung up her clothing and put her unmentionables into the drawers. Finding space on the shelf she placed all her books there along with a picture of Ron and Harry. She went to the left side of the room opening the only door left.

Squeeling like a school girl she twirled around it the most luxurious bathroom she could ever imagine being in. It was official. This was going to be her oasis from everything. She slid her shoes, stalkings and dress off, hanging them on the shelf and rod provided. The huge rock walk in shower looked heavenly. But the huge four person jetted bath was calling her name. Playing with the nozzles for a bit she set it to perfection and slid down into the bath sighing as she felt all her tension and worries away. She hadn't had a bath like this since she bathed in the prefects bathroom. But this was all hers. She didn't have to share with anyone.

She was worried about feeling lonely being in this enormous place by herself. But honestly she just felt...relieved. She didn't have to hide her emotions or worry over anyone else. Here all she had to worry about was herself and her mission. She had no one but herself. No looking over her shoulder every two seconds. No wondering when her friends and family were going die. Just living in the right now, at the moment.

Feeling her body begin pruning she toweled off and wrapped herself in a robe that had been hung in place of her earlier clothes. Sneaky house elves. Walking out over to the chaise she saw a tray sitting on the side table with a steaming cup of tea with milk and sugar cubes. Grabbing a book she sat sipping the liquid warmth while loosing herself into her chosen novel.

She had trouble keeping her eyes opened and focused. After rereading the sentence she was on for the fourth time she marked her place then set it onto the table. Stretching her arms popping her back in the process, she walked over to the giant bed plopping down sinking in to the feather soft mattress. Best. Bed. Ever. Was her last thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

Three weeks had passed since her arrival. Everything had been handled in efficient time so far. All her assets and vaults were in order. And she had sent her transcript to Hogwarts what seemed ages ago. She was currently sitting in the green house eating the giant breakfast her wonderful elves had made her while reading the prophet. Swoony had introduced her to the other two occupants of the house Minny and Zoldy. Minny was shy but seemed to like being wherever she was just incase she was needed. Zoldy was by far the oldest of the set. He had to of been with the family for generations. He never really spoke or made and effort to know of her. But Swoony had said it was just his character and to not take it too personally.

An owl came swooping in dropping a letter with green ink addressed to her. A giant smile lit her face up ripping the letter open . Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts congratulated her on attending the upcoming year and gave her a list of the things she would need. Hopping up she rushed to get dressed properly so she could go into Diagon Alley to get everything she needed for the upcoming year.

After hours of shopping to get everything on her list and everything else she could think of that would be needed for classes she called for Swoony to take her things back to the manner so she could get fitted for robes and her uniforms. Plus she had avoided going shopping for more clothing since she arrived. She knew she needed more than a measely seven outfits. But Hermione had always hated clothes shopping. Who care what one wore when there was so much knowledge to learn or things to do.

She went back into the shop that she had went the first time, Bernices Boutique. The door bell rang as she entered and she saw the same blonde woman at the front which greeted her with a smile once again. "Long time no see my dear. How can I help you today?" Hermione handed her the list of uniform and robes she would need made for class. "I know it's a bit last minute to have these tailored but I only just received my acceptance letter. Also I require more everyday wear to add to my wardrobe. I haven't actually been shopping since my last visit."

The blonde raised her eyebrow in disbelief. Offering her hand to Hermione, "Bernice." Hermione shook her hand gently, " Hermione Sewlyn." She smiled. "Sewlyn? Well that's a name I hadn't heard for awhile. Well dear most of this I can have made and sent to you before the week's end. Unfortunately I haven't had a new shipment in since you were in last but my cousin owns a boutique on the north edge. Her shop is a little more seclusive but as you said on your last trip here if money isn't a issue she will have more than enough of a selection for you. Especially for you Miss Sewlyn. Do you know what house you will be placed in?" Bernice told her.

"I will not be sorted till my arrival so not yet. And thank you so much." Hermione paid her bill up front and asked to send everything to the manor once finished. "Very well dear I'll message her and let her know to expect you. Also send an owl once you know and I'll send the proper accessories for your uniforms." She handed Hermione her receipt for everything. "Thank you again Bernice. I'll be sure to stop by once break is out." Hermione waved her goodbyes and headed to the opposite of the Alley looking for the little shop.

Little shop was definitely an understatement. It was a very big, posh boutique if she ever saw one. Opening the door a women with similar blonde hair like Bernice's greeted her. "Welcome. How may I assist you today." The woman said in calm tones. Hermione held in her giggle at the difference between the women. Bernice was all warm and smiles while this woman was cool and collective. "Bernice sent me. I'm Hermione Sewlyn."

A smirk settled on the woman's features, "Ah yes. Hermione Sewlyn. I'm Priscilla. Bernice's cousin. She told me you were a lost lamb that was in need of nurturing. Come. I've already picked out quite a collection. Bernice was kind enough to send your measurements in advance." The woman turned and walked away with an air of confidence. 'Lost lamb' Hermione thought. Shaking her head she decided to accept the help regardless. She couldn't be too mad over the statement. She really was lost when it came to this.

The curly headed witch was to the end of her limit with the ordeal. She had never tried on so many clothes in her life. She wasn't sure why she needed to try on formal and informal wear of all kinds. The most embarrassing though was when they got to the undergarments if that was what these bits of lace and satin could be called. She had no idea why she needed lingerie. But Priscilla was persistent. Every witch of her status needed to have an array of items to choose from she was told.

After buying practically half the stores, Hermione called her elves to take back everything she couldn't carry herself. "Miss you do not need to burden yourself with those we can manage." Swoony insisted. Hermione hushed her and sent the creatures on there way backing out of the door barely staying steady with the amount of garment bags she was carrying. Walking back to the apparation point she decided to step into Flourish and Blotts. She deserved a few volumes as a reward for making it through today.

Stepping around the few patrons in the front she made her way to the back where the older tomes were kept. Seeing as she was taking Arithmancy and Advanced Charms this year. She figured it couldn't hurt to get a few books on the subject she hadn't read before. Glancing over the titles and touching the spines reverently she saw a very rare edition on the upper top shelf that had her drooling. Setting her bags down she stepped up on her very tip toes. She could barely reach the bottom of the book. Instead of finding a step stool or help she decided to jump for it. She squeeled in victory of grasping the spine. But that quickly turned to a yelp as the entire group of books around it came tumbling with it. "Immobulus!" A deep voice called behind her. Stopping the books just inches from her face.

A pale hand grasped the books from mid air and set them back onto the shelf to their rightful place. Hermione let out the breath of air she didn't realize she was holding. Pulling the book tightly to her chest she tried to slow her fast beating heart. Harry and Ron had always said she would die surrounded by books. She just never thought that they would be the cause. If it wasn't for the fast acting young man in front of her she would of been squashed book meat by now.

Focusing on the boy she saw him dressed in dark slacks and a buttoned down white shirt. He was still setting the books back into place so all she could see was the back of his dark hair and pale slender hands work quickly to organize her mess. "Are you alright?" The boy asked without turning around. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for causing such a fuss. Though I do appreciate your impeccable timing." She teased. The boy let out a small chuckle then turned to look at her properly. Hermione froze on the spot.

Pale gray blue eyes starred at her with an intensity that she wasn't yet prepared to deal with in real life. With a smirk on his face he eyed her from her head to her toes showing no emotion. His face gave away nothing. "Tom Riddle." He introduced himself. Hermione realized a second too late that that was her social cue to introduce herself. He smirked even wider. "Hermione Sewlyn." She said less confident then she meant. If he was surprised by her name he didn't show it.

"Well Miss Sewlyn. You should be a bit more careful. I won't always be around to save you." He joke scolded her. Hermione was at a loss. After everything she had learned about this man she didn't even know he could possess a sense of humor. Why did he help her? Since when did Tom Riddle ever help anyone or do anything for that matter that didn't benefit him. Cocking his head to the side he studied her as a million thoughts raced through her mind. Once again she waited too long to reply.

She mustered all her courage and forced her face into a small smile, " Well thank you again, sorry for the inconvenience. I think I should be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you." Hermione politely said while grabbing her numerous bags up again. She bowed her head to him in farewell, then went to purchase her book. Upon heading out the door she tripped over a loose cobblestone. Being unevenly weighed down from her bags she couldn't prevent the inevitable fall.

A arm grasped around her waist pulling her upright, keeping her from face planting onto the cobblestones. Turning around to look up into the arm that was still holding her steady. " Thank you I..." Hermione's sentenced ended looking up into Tom Riddle's mesmerizing eyes. "It seems Miss Sewlyn that you cannot be trusted to be left to your own devices." Hermione was rendered speechless once again. So much for making him see her as a warrior and valuable assett.

He smirked at her which caused her to blush heavily. 'Hermione what the fuck are you blushing at Tom Riddle for' she thought to herself. " Umm...Sorry?" She said unsure of . herself. "Will you be okay to stand on your own now?" He asked her with mirth. The brunette witch realized her hands were clutching his shirt and leaning into him. Pushing back away from him like he burned her, she looked down at her shoes trying to gather her wits once again. Once her blush subsided she straightened her posture and looked him directly in his eyes.

"Thank you again for your assistance Mr. Riddle." She said with a level tone. "Swoony!" she called out. With a pop her elf stood before and bowed deeply. "Please take the rest of my things to the manor." She asked politely. Damn bags were causing her to be more clumsy than Neville. "Yes Miss!" She said with another bow than grasped the bags and popped out of existence once again. Riddle had stood to the side watching the interaction with a blank face.

Noticing his stare she looked at him with one brow raised. "Have you eaten?" He asked her.'Why the hell does he care if I've eaten or not' she thought before answering, "I was just heading to do so. I've just finished shopping for the school year and haven't had time." He stepped closer to her again curiosity gleaming in his eyes,"School year?" He asked. "Yes I'm attending Hogwarts for my sixth year." she said with a genuine smile. He looked even more curious then before. 'How am I able to read him so well all of a sudden. Every memory I've ever seen he's always been completely shut down. Is he being real or is this all a show for my benefit?' she thought while looking at him

"A transfer student? We don't get many of those. Here," He offered his arm to her. "How about we have lunch then I can tell you more about what you can expect at Hogwarts." Looking at him skeptically for a few seconds she looped her arm though his, letting him lead her down the path. Hermione kept sneaking peeks at him from under her lashes. It was weird to her that he was younger than her yet looked more like an adult than she did. How tall was he? She was wearing her pumps again and she still only came to the top of his chest. He pulled her into a cafe that was pretty busy for being after the lunch rush. The waitress led them to a booth in a back corner, "We'll both have the special." He told the waitress before giving them any time to look over the menus. The woman just nodded and left hastily.

Hermione tried really hard not to let her anger get the best of her. She knew in the pureblood society woman were treated as delicate flowers that needed men to make choices for them. Hell even in the forties, women had to fight tooth and nail for any equality at all. But he didn't even know her, hee had no right to dictate her choices, "Thank you so much for ordering for me. I have no idea how I would ever of managed without you." She sneered sarcastically at him. He grinned widely around his cup of tea," Well after your display earlier I wasn't sure."

He was laughing at her the git. She determined not to let him rile her up anymore. He was already having too much fun at her expense. "Ha ha. Did you bring me here to poke fun at me or do you intend to talk about school?" She huffed. His face went back to a collective mask once again except for the small upturn of his lips, "Do you know what house you are in? What classes you'll be taking yet?" He questioned. "My acceptance letter said I will be sorted with the first years upon arrival. And yes I'll be studying Advanced charms, Advanced potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic." She said nonchalantly.

Their meal arrived and they tucked in. She had to stop a moan from coming out of her mouth. It was delicious. Probably the best fettucini she had ever had. Glancing up she saw him smirking at her again. "Does the Miss approve?" He asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued eating. 'Don't encourage him Hermione. He obviously is trying to get a reaction out of you.' she said to herself. "Seven subjects and even advanced placements classes as well. Impressive. Are you sure you will be able to keep up with the work load?" He asked around a bite.

He's a pretentious bastard isn't he? How the hell could he know anything about me within a few hours to come to that assessment. "I was privately tutored for all of my education. So yes it will be a bit different being in a classroom setting but I hardly think that would make it more difficult than what I am used to. I believe I will be more than able to maintain my given courses easily. There really hasn't been anything I haven't excelled at that I've given my full attention to." She said squinting her eyes dangerously at him. Daring him to oppose her statement.

The waitress came by taking their empty plates away, leaving the two alone again. Tom clasped his hands together in front of him. Running the tip of his fingers against his bottom lip staring at her like she was a puzzle. Hermione couldn't help watching his hands. Not realizing she stopped mid raise of her cup to her lips to do so. He cleared his throat loudly causing her to snap her attention to his eyes which were crinkled with mirth. The left corner of his mouth curled with amusement as she finally took a drink.

"Well then if you insist. I will just have to believe you until shown otherwise. If you are placed in Slytherin I would be more than happy to help you get adjusted and show you around the castle." He told her smoothily. Hermione blinked at him a few times. "Thank you Mr. Riddle that would be lovely." She said politely falling back into character easily. Nursing their drinks Tom told her all about the professors, houses, classes and what to expect once arriving at the castle. All in all he was being very accommodating and only poked fun at her a few times throughout the conversation. But honestly even then it wasn't malicious. More in a way old friends would poke at one another. It was very off putting to say the least. Hermione could almost forget who she was talking to. Almost.

"Well I think I better be going. It is getting quite late and I have a few things I still need to attend to." Hermione said setting her now empty cup to the side. Tom simply nodded his head while standing, offering his arm to her once again. Barely hesitating this time she grabbed onto the proffered arm as he walked them away from the booth. "Thank you for accompanying me today Miss Sewlyn. Hopefully we will see more of each other soon." He said stopping outside of the establishments floo access. He unhooked their arms only to grab her hand, setting a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Her hand felt like it was on fire. "I would like that. Thank you again for everything today." She breathed out quietly. Not breaking eye contact Hermione nodded in farewell. Throwing down a pinch of powder she headed home, thankful that the odd afternoon was finished.

Stepping back into familiar territory she was able to breath easily again. ' What the hell was that?' she rubbed her hand that she swore she could still feel his soft lips against. "I need a drink." she mumbled to herself. Walking up a flight of stairs she walked through the open doors of the library heading behind her desk to the cupboard against the wall fixing herself a glass of firewhisky. She wasn't usually a drinker. But honestly she just had lunch with The Dark Lord for shites sake. Tossing back the entire glass she thought, ' And he wasn't terrible.'

He was incredibly intelligent, witty, he had a darker sense of humor seeing as Hermione did as well she couldn't hold that against him. She had spent hours talking to the young man without any awkward breaks in conversation. He was probably the first person she had ever been able to sit and just talk academically with equal interest. And she begrudgingly admitted he wasn't hard on the eyes either. But that just made her even more confused. How did he become what he was in the future. Rubbing the back of her hand once more she poured herself another cup and tossed it back just as quickly as the first.

Her mind was racing with the new information and experience today. Looking at it now she was honestly glad she had met him before school had started, even if it was from a mishap. The groundwork was done, introductions were made. Hopefully he would feel responsible for her seeing as he would be the only one she knew there. He had all but said he would assist her in any needs if they were housemates. She couldn't tell him that she would indeed be in his house. She couldn't act as if she knew too much about sorting and how the hat takes in the persons personal considerations. Yes it was good that the first meeting was done and over. She had already gotten close to boy without having to lift a finger or produce flimsy excuses to do so. It was all by chance.

She smiled at how smoothly everything had been going so far. Everything was going exactly as planned to the t. She could only hope her luck would hold up during the school year as well. Finally feeling the calming effects of the alcohol she tucked her legs under her in her favorite chair and started to read her newly acquired addition.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A:N/ I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I kind of started it to see where I could go with it and am really loving it so far. I'm really happy all of you are too. I have plenty of inspiration for this and will be updating as often as I can get the time to sit down and write it. If you have any suggestions or questions please leave a review or message me and I'd be happy to get back to you when I can. Thank you for the support! On to chapter five,**_

* * *

Hermione went over her checklist for the fifth time that morning. Her trunk was packed to the brim with clothes and books galore. Swoony and Minny had been an enormous help making sure she had everything she could possibly need and more for her first semester. Today was the day she went to Hogwarts. She had about fifteen minutes before she needed to leave to Kings Cross Station and get settled on the Hogwarts Express.

"Everything is accounted for Miss. No need to worry. Even if there is something you need that you need later just call us and we will bring it to you." Swoony tried placating Hermione who was obvious nervous and jittery. "Yes. Yes, thank you. I guess we should go ahead and head out. I want to get there early just in case." Hermione said. She knew she would be one of the first people there but honestly her nerves couldn't take waiting anymore. The quicker she was in a train compartment, the quicker she would be able to settle down.

She loved the manor dearly. She had come to appreciate it's dark beauty and all it had to offer. And the house elves made sure she never wanted for anything. But Hogwarts would always be her home. It was the first place she felt she truly belonged in the world. And she was in desperate need to feel that again. Swoony and Minny grabbed her trunk and her hand and with a pop had apparated her right onto platform nine and three quarters. Everything was exactly as she remembered.

The gleaming red train sat still with puffs of smoke occasionally puffing out the front. There were already quite a few families there with children of all ages helping them load their things and talking with one another before departure. Saying her farewells she levitated her trunk in front of her, boarding the train. The compartments up front already had an array of students talking, laughing, and running back and forth with one another. The further she walked to the back the less people seemed to be scattered about. The entire back of the train was still empty.

Thankful for the solitude and quiet she slid open the door to a smaller compartment and situated her trunk in the racks above. Sitting in the chair closest to the window she opened up Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot, and starting reading from her last marked spot. Reading her favorite book in an all too familiar place finally had her nerves calming. Before she knew it the whistle for departure was sounding and she felt the slight shake of the train's engine slowly pulling away from the station. She was honestly surprised she had gotten so lost in her book she didn't notice the pass of time or the sound of conversations going on in neighboring compartments that had been filled.

Right before she immersed herself back into her book the sound of her compartment door sliding open redirected her attention. "Mind if I sit for awhile?" Tom Riddle asked in his deep smooth voice. Hermione really shouldn't of been surprised to see him. But the wizard always seemed to be able to catch her off guard. " Not at all." She replied in polite tone.

He sat directly across from her staring out the window for a few seconds before looking at her properly. His hair was immaculately styled besides a few front pieces that looked like they were tousled from the wind. He was wearing the same ensemble of black trousers and a white buttoned down shirt though he had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms this time. For once having the mind to speak instead of loose herself in her thoughts she asked with a small smile,"How have you been Mr. Riddle? Hopefully your morning wasn't as hectic as mine." Staring at her intently for a few seconds he seemed to relax into his chair before replying, "I'm better now that the school year has begun. And whatever kind of trouble did you find yourself in to now?" he smirked.

Bristling at the comment she shifted side to side in her seat, "I only meant that getting around and making sure I packed everything was a bit stressful. I hate going over and over something just to realize I've forgotten something. Swoony all but pushed me out of the house this morning." He nodded his head in understanding causing his bangs to fall a little further into his eyes. Hermione was transfixed once again on his perfectly manicured hands as they gently brushed them to the side.

"Hogwarst: A History? Getting a head start for classes?" He directed his eyes to the book setting in her lap. "More for fun than academic purposes. I've already read it before, to be honest I've read all the books given to us for the sixth year curriculum." She stated. He raised one eyebrow at her," All of them? Didn't you just pick up your things last week when we met? Surely you haven't read through all of them?" He asked in surprise.

Hermione blushed a deep red. She loved reading and even though she had read most of them her first attendance of sixth year. She always had been prudent on being prepared and just genuinely enjoyed the knowledge they had to offer. Most people always called her swotty or mad for reading a full years worth of books before she actually had to. And if the look on Tom's surprised face she had no doubt that he was going to think her crazy as well.

"Well...yes. It's not like I had much to do being alone at the manor. I love reading and learning. And if I want to get through my classes as smoothly as possible why not be extra prepared? Plus even if I didn't read those particular books I would of just found another to occupy my time." She said quietly just waiting for him to laugh at her. But to her surprise he didn't. Actually if she had to name the expression on his face she would say he almost looked impressed.

"What other subjects do you read about that aren't core class related?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Hermione was at war with herself on how to answer this. To be honest since she been here she had done nothing but go through the manor's library for Dark Arts books to absorb as much as she could. She didn't ever want to be caught unaware again. So like she did with anything she wanted to know the ins and out and be the best at, she read and researched. She also had had Swoony help her set up a mini target course in the gardens for her to continue training and try out the spells she had learn.

But was it to soon to bring that up? He honestly didn't know too much about her and same for her with him yet. Perhaps it would be best to discuss that subject another time. Like when he trusted her enough to ask her opinions on the subject. Once again she had been contemplating too long if the blank mask on his face was anything to go by. "All kinds of things. I'm not really adverse to anything in particular." She finally answered almost cryptically.

He squinted his eyes at her for a moment as if he was about to push her further but then seemed to think better of it and went back to looking at the passing fields out the window. "I know you said you didn't have any brothers or sisters and that was how you inherited your estate from your father after he and your mother had passed. Do you not have any aunts? Cousins perhaps that could stay with you?" He asked her not looking away from outside.

Hermione expected this question to come up sooner or later. How could she be the last of a line? It seemed the Sewlyn's had terrible luck in the last generations. All had died out from either sickness, war, or the inability to conceive a child. But what she hadn't expected was for someone to ask in a way as if they felt sorry for her. Could Tom Riddle even feel compassion? Or was this his way of getting her to open up to him after their tense conversation?

"No I am the last of the line. Honestly I'm sure that's the only reason no one has had a heart attack about a halfblood taking over the Sewlyn Legacy." She all but snorted while remembering the shocked look on Mr. Gringsgold's face when her blood proved to be authentic. "But I honestly don't mind the solitude too much. And I have the house elves to keep me company if I get too lonely." Tom looked at her then with amusement. Probably more from the sound she made then with her statement.

"I can understand that. I am one of the last descendants from a very old and very powerful bloodline, but am a halfblood. Though I can't say there was much left for me Legacy wise." He told her while tapping his fingers against his knee. Hermione's eyes focused on the very same ring she had seen in dream and memory before, setting on his ring ringer on is right hand. "It's one of the only things I have of my mother." He said with no emotion, seeing where her eyes had focused on. She knew that it had been his mothers but she didn't know that that would be the only memento he had of her. It filled Hermione with a sadness she knew all to well.

"It's lovely." She offered him a small smile. "Well it seems we have a bit more in common than I perceived." His features thawed out at the turn of their conversation," So it would seem. Well we will be arriving in a bit. I better go get into my robes. Nice to see you again." He stood smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his shirt and slacks. Hermione looked outside to see he was right, they were close. How had so much time passed. She felt they had just left the station mere minutes ago. "Yes I should as well. Goodbye Mr. Riddle." She offered without turning to see him leave.

Reaching up on her toes she undid the clasp on her trunk and used her wand to summon her robes from the mountain of items barely contained inside. Just as her robes rushed into her fingers the train rapidly slowed down. Before she could loose her footing a hand grabbed hold of her hip steading her while she planted her feet firmly back onto the floor again. Feeling the warmth of a hard chest pressed against her back she already knew whose face she'd see upon turning around.

Of course it was him. And of course he was there to witness her almost fall like the clutz she had apparently recently became. But she was more flushed over the feel of him against her then her embarrassment of him steadying her once again. Looking over her shoulder she looked into his eyes that seemed to burn with an intensity she'd never seen before. He gave her hip a slight squeeze then turned and left without a word.

Slipping her robes on quickly she sat back down looking out at Hogsmead as the train came to a full stop in the station. Compartments were slowly emptying out. No longer hearing anyone passing by she levitated her trunk down and in front of her all the way to the platform outside. "Miss Sewlyn?" A woman with bright red hair tightly tucked into a bun called to her. Hermione simply nodded and started heading towards her. "You can leave your trunk, They'll be taken to your room once you've been sorted. If you'd follow me please." The woman quickly turned and went and got one of the carriages that were hurtling kids to the castle.

Hopping into the carriage with the woman, they sat quietly as they made the small journey up to the castle doors. "This way Miss Sewlyn." The woman lead her around the side where the first years were gathered "Professor I have Hermione Sewlyn here." She told a long auburn haired wizard that had his back to them. The man turned around showing a much younger more lively Albus Dumbledore. Seeing him again alive in the flesh made Hermione's breath catch.

"Aww yes Hermione Sewlyn. It's a pleasure to meet you. Headmaster Dippet had told me so much about you. I'm professor Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Here in a short while I will ask you and this group in and once I call your name you will be sorted into one of Hogwart's houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. I'm sure any house would be honored to have you. Now if you excuse me one moment I need to go prepare a few things." Dumbledore told her with a even more prominent twinkle in his eye.

Hermione only had a chance to spit out, "Thank you proffesor it's a pleasure to meet you." before the wizard had twirled around and gone through the huge doors into the great hall. Hermione was surprised to feel her nerves working over time again as she awaited the sorting. Looking around she noticed the pale and anxious faces of first years around her. She forgot how small they were. She couldn't remember being so small, so innocent. It was amazing of what had become of her life in just a handful of years.

"Listen up children, Please follow me in single file fashion. Once I call your name you will sit on the stool provided and place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been given your house you will go directly to said houses table. From there the Head boy and girl will show you to your rooms. Come along." Dumbledore instructed before twirling around once again leaving the kids to lineup after him.

Hermione took the rear of the line following the professor through the wide double doors into the Great Hall. Hermione swallowed hard as everyones eyes seemed to be glued to her specifically. 'Guess Tom was right, they must not get a lot of transfer students.' Hermione thought while forcing herself to stand taller and straighter, not showing an ounce of fear and exuding confidence.

She stood still forcing herself not to fidget under the scrutiny of the masses. After a few kids names had been called and sorted everyone finally started giving their attention and enthusiasm back to the sorting hat and first years joining their tables. "Hermione Sewlyn!" Dumbledore's voice rang clear. Hermione took graceful measured steps and sat on the stool letting Dumbledore place the hat on her head.

"Hmmm...I see I've placed you before yet have no recollection of doing so. Gryffindor was it?" The hat whispered into her ear. 'Yes but I need to be placed in Slytherin this time. It is imperative that I do.' She thought to the hat. "Slytherin you say...Ravenclaw would be preferable your intelligence has no comparison...Gryffindor suits you as well, You have great bravery and courage in you Miss Sewlyn." Hermione actually started to panic 'Please Slytherin Please I beg of you.' She projected her thoughts as loud as she could. "Well you definitely do not lack cunning Miss Sewlyn...If you insist..." The hat stated.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out! The hall broke out in equal parts claps of congratulations and half moans on loosing out on having the new girl in their house. Or maybe of having another Slytherin roaming the halls. Hermione hopped up quickly and made her way over to the Slytherins. She sat down next to the first years waiting for the feast to begin.

Headmaster Dippet addressed the hall keeping it short and sweet then commenced the feast. Hermione smiled as her bowl filled with the most intoxicatingly aroma soup with french bread on the side. Her mouth salivated while grabbing her utensils and forcing herself to take small measured bites. It didn't matter where you were or how hungry you were table manners were to be impeccable at all times. Kingsley had made sure table etiquette had been shoved down her throat in her weeks before coming here. Glancing around at her house mates she saw most of them besides a few first years eating the with the same carefulness.

She could feel her housemates eyes either completely focused on her or like some of the older students, taking less conspicuous glances. Finishing her soup and pumpkin juice she slid her plate out of her way and pulled out her book and started reading once more. The hall was loud as always and she could practically feel the burn from peoples eyes staring at her so intensley. But she had no intention of making friends tonight or socializing in general. Let the masses think what they wanted. She was ready to get settled and and get some sleep. She was going to need all her strength and wits tomorrow morning.

The head master gave a few encouraging parting words than wiped away the rest of the feast, causing the hall to all stand at once to start heading to their dorms. "First years please follow me." A girl with dark eyes and dark sleek hair called turning around to lead them to what Hermione new was somewhere in the dungeons. "Miss Sewlyn. Name's Fawley," He offered his arm to her in almost a mockingly version of a true gentlemen."It would be an honor to escort you to your new dorm." He purred at her. Keeping herself from rolling her eyes she looped her hand through his arm and gave him a tight smile, "Much appreciated Fawley."

Staying on the ground floor they swooped through winding corridors as Fawley droned on and on about the prestigious house of Slytherin and his own merits which he boast loudly for anyone in three meter radius to here. This mans ego was bigger then Mclaggen's. The man might as well be talking to a mirror for shites sake, he was absolutely ridiculous. Before Hermione could finally loose her bloody mind her prince of darkness saved her, "Fawley. Rosier needs you elsewhere, I can escort Miss Sewlyn from here." Tom told him with his face blank of emotion. Fawley looked him over for one second before strolling pass them without another word.

Riddle fixated his gaze on Hermoine for several seconds before saying anything,"Shall we?" He didn't offer his arm but still walked close enough to her for her to feel the heat radiating of him but not where they were quite touching. He strolled forward with his hands clasped behind his back never once glancing down at her. He was such a mystery this man was. But never the less she was grateful for his interruption. Who would have thought she'd ever have a reason to be thankful to the Dark Lord.

"Thanks for that." Hermione spoke lowly while glancing up at his profile. Tom seemed to almost miss a step at that, he looked sideways at her smirking a bit now."Well I did say I would do anything I could to help you if you were sorted in Slytherin didn't I? And Fawley is probably one of the most boring, falsely conceited, man of disturbing numbers of debauchery I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. I figured even my company would be more pleasurable then his." He rattled out. Hermione kept looking at his features as they walked. Did he think I didn't like to be around him? Well I have been a bit stiff and cordial towards him, perhaps I need to ease up a bit if I want him to continue to show interest in me.

"I find your company quite pleasurable Tom." Hermione said. He completely turned his head to look at her with his eyebrow raised. Realizing the double meaning he must of taken that she blushed a vivid red forcing her eyes down from his gaze. He chuckled at her leaning towards her ear," I enjoy your company as well Hermione." He said low and huskily. Hermione's blush spread down her neck and chest. Shite this was not what she intended to happen, how did she always find herself in awkward situation. Tom chuckled even more at her new tomato like state.

They walked in silence after that, stealing glances at one another. Hermione lightly blushed everytime their eyes met and his smirk only got bigger. Coming upon an tapestry Riddle raised his wand and tapped it to the center of the fabric snakes head causing the entire things to turn to smoke and grant them entry to the Slytherin's common room. Hermione followed quickly behind him coming into a room very close to a few setting rooms she had at the manor. It was all dark with pieces of green furniture or antiques. Kids were already sitting on the black leather couches bunched around the marble fire place. Even the study tables they had were more luxurious than anything that had ever adorned the Gryffindor common room.

Eyes looked their way as Riddle led her through to the hallway on the left side of the wall. Strolling all the way to the end he stopped at a doorway all the way on the right, leaning against the wall next to it. "Why are there so many doors?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well you saw how many people were sitting out there right?" He looked at her as if he was starting to question her intelligence. Hermione squinted her eyes and visibly straightened her spine. "I didn't realize that everyone got their own quarters. I assumed it would be a more efficient use of space to dorm groups together."

He looked at her with obvious amusement, "Maybe Dippet can get away with doing that in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but Slytherin's require personal space and he knows it. We may all look out for our own, but that doesn't mean we plan to share our personal space with one another." He said in an almost bored tone. "Well Mr. Riddle thank you for showing me to my room but I find myself quite exhausted after the trip. Goodnight." Hermione said cooly reaching for her door handle. Tom pushed himself from the wall walking behind her to head back to the common area. Brushing his hand along her back as he passed he quietly murmured against her ear," Night' Hermione."

The brunette pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind her breathing heavily from the rapid pounding of her heart. That man was so infuriating. Why did he push her buttons so? She tried being more warm towards him and look where it had gotten her. More jeering comments and snide looks. Maybe she would need to stop blushing at the lewd way he said things and start growing that damn backbone she had apparently lost somewhere. If he wanted to tease her than she was determined to tease him right back, Tit for tat as it was. Yes starting tomorrow she was going to be a whole new person. Slytherin's don't blush at those things. They carried their mask of indifference and quick rebuttals like a talisman.

Finally calming down enough to take in her new accommodations she had to admit the Slytherin's definitely didn't want for anything. A large black four poster bed sat against the left wall adorned with a black comforter and what looked like green satin sheets and pillows. It even had a smaller version of the fireplace from the common room on the right wall blazing away. A plush green cushioned chair along with a smaller sized black marbled coffe table sat in front of it. A huge black expertly carved armoire adorned half of the wall opposite of the foot of the bed. The floors were ice cold marble but there was a giant plush shag rug that took up most of the center of the floor. To the right of the fireplace was a door to a very small ensuite shower and toilet room. 'Well if I want a bath I guess I'll just have to sneak up to the prefects, won't I?' She thought deviously.

Seeing her trunk at the foot of her bed she waved her wand, opening up the brimming thing to put it's contents away. After hanging all her clothes up and settling them into drawers along with her shoes, she decided to use the mantle above the fireplace to house all the books she had brought. After filling it to compacity she decide to add a shelf above the mantle now full of books to accommodate her vast collection. 'Hmm' I may just need to ask about getting a full blown shelf installed' She thought to herself. She knew she would only add onto what she brought throughout the year.

A tea service had appeared on the table by the fireplace to Hermione's pleasure. Tea always helped calm her nerves. Slipping into a sleeping shift she read a few passages of her book while nursing a warm cup of her favorite tea. Yawning in exhaustion she went and crawled into bed drawing the curtains around to block out the light from the fire. She'd be damned if she was going to put it out, it was already drafty enough down there with it going. Though not as comfortable as her bed at home it still was way better then anything in Gryffindor tower. She pouted her lips at the thought as she snuggled in deeper into the smooth fabrics. As she slowly evened out her breathing and was in that mid point between sleep and awakeness, she thought of Tom touching her from earlier before absolute darkness pulled her under.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up surrounded by cool darkness. She had somehow kicked her heavy comforter onto the floor in her sleep and was now shivering. It was absurd how cool it was in the dungeons even in September. She was already dreading the new year weather. Grasping her wand and casting a blinding Lumos, she blinked many times before her eyes could make out the barely warm embers in the hearth. Glancing at the antique clock on the wall that read six twenty a.m. she decided she might as well get up to start her day.

After hot and thorough shower she felt much better. Quickly getting dressed in her school uniform she tossed her robes and a few books into her bag and hurried out the door. It was eerily quiet in the corridors and even more quiet in the common room. She knew seven am was maybe a bit early but breakfast would commence soon and she knew quite a few classes started at nine. Shaking her head at the needless worrying over what her housemates schedules were or were not. she rushed out the tapestry door and head down the way to Professor Slughorn's office.

Giving a few raps of her knuckles against the wood, she only had to wait about ten seconds before the door swung open. "May I help you dear?" A younger more jubilant potions master asked her. "Yes professor my name is Hermione Selwyn. I was told I had an appointment with you, my head of house, to go over my course schedule." Hermione said ever politely. The professor seemed to perk up with recognition, "Of course, of course. Come in dear." He led her to a very practical office with bookshelves lining the walls and squashy old looking chairs set in front of his highly unorganized desk. Hermione had to clench her hands tightly to resist the urge to straighten everything neatly.

The professor rustled around the spaced out parchments and piles of some identifiable, some not, ingredients. "Ah! Here we are. I was very happy to have you as a new addition to our little family Miss Selwyn. After seeing your transcripts I can honestly say I with be the envy of the other professors." He said with a smile while handing her a schedule. "Now most of those will be with just your housemates but the more advance classes with be an assortment of all the houses since their are fewer students taking them. Are the Head boy and girl helping you adjust?" He questioned honestly wanting her to be accepted as one of his own.

"Honestly sir Tom Riddle had been more kind and instructive than anyone." Hermione told him wanting to gauge his reaction. " How wonderful! Yes Tom is one of our most promising students. And not just in the Slytherin house I dare say. Yall's intellect would seem quite compatible. I am glad you have found a friend in him." Slughorn said earnestly. Hermione wandered if they had not had the awkward Horcrux conversation yet the would forever put the professor on guard around his students.

"Well you better head on along to breakfast now, you have a double class of charms right at nine. If you need anything at all please come to me any time." He said while walking her out the door. Hermione decided to use her extra time to head to the owlery to send off a letter to Bernice about acquiring her Slytherin accessories. After coaxing an owl down and sending the sand colored owl out, she took a moment to enjoy the view and fresh air.

Before she could get too comfortable her stomach rumbled loudly with hunger. Hermione took off towards the castle at the thought of food, causing her natural gait to speed up to an almost run. Entering the great hall she took a seat at one of the emptier part of the tables, letting herself catch a breath before she dug into a plate of bacon, eggs, and scones. After a few bites she hummed in contentment. Mrs. Weasley could cook a mean meal. But for the past year she had either been on the run or their resources weren't what they used to be. Everything used was in a practical an efficient manner. She missed having an array of foods to gorge on at her every whim.

Lost in thought of what she would eat next she didn't notice someone sitting on the bench next to her until they reached in front of her for the assortments of fruit. Turning her body to the left quickly to see who the appendage belonged to, she found herself looking at a immaculate dressed Tom Riddle. "Didn't see you in the common room this morning." He said in an uninterested tone. Hermione huffed a bit at that. If he wasn't curious as to where she was than obviously he wouldn't have wasted the effort to inquire about it. Why couldn't Slytherin's be more straight forward. Annoyed with his antics she continued eating without responding.

After a few seconds of her ignoring him, he raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. Hermione not given an inch lifted hers in response. His eyes narrowed at her in an annoyed fashion before asking, "Well, where were you?" Hermione smirked at him happy that she had won that one. "I couldn't go back to sleep after waking earlier so decided to go see Professor Slughorn a little earlier than planned for my schedule. He seems to like talking so that took a little longer than expected." She laughed remembering all the times the man had gone on an on about trivial things."And once released I went up to the owlery before I came to breakfast, And here we are." She accounted her morning to him in a sarcastic manner.

He only smirked at her fiery attitude around bites of his breakfast before replying, "Have you already remembered something you forgotten then? And yes the professor does like to make himself seem important. He really likes the sound of his own voice. It's lucky you got away before lunch honestly. Has he already invited you to his little club?" Hermione could only giggle back. It would seem the Professor hadn't changed much from now to her time that she knew him.

"Hey! I haven't found anything I've left behind...yet. I was sending of a request for my House adornments for my uniform. Couldn't exactly pre purchase those before being sorted could I?" She told him jokingly. "I'm not sure what club your talking about so I would say no I was not. Though he did go on and on about how he was so honored for me to be in his house and that I had made him the envy of the school. He also had kind words to say about you." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

Tom's features immediately went to his cool collective mask. His eyes hard and cold though his tone light and amendable, "The professor discussed me with you." It wasn't a question. Hermione's smile fell immediately at his drastic change. His mood swings were giving her whiplash, back and forth so fast she couldn't seem to keep up. Though with the way he was reacting to the news she had no doubt about the conversations the two had had before. Why he would think the professor would openly share any information about their little talks was beyond her.

" The professor asked me how I was settling into my dorms and if the Head's were making sure I was adjusting and helping me. I told him that you were by far more cordial than the pair of them." Hermione told him honestly. Riddle seemed to relax a bit after that but still had his mask of indifference on. " He agreed whole heartily and said he was glad that we had become friends and that he thought that we were "compatible in intelligence"."

Tom stared into her eyes a few seconds than began smirking at her again, "Friends huh? And why do I get the feeling you don't agree with his assessment of our compatibility?" The brunette tucked some curls behind her ear before replying," Well I mean you are the only one I know here so far so I would at least say we are acquaintances, if friends is a bit much for you." Her tone cool. Her spine straightened once again," And though we may have compatible intelligent conversations now and again, I would disagree that we are comparable in our intellect. I don't see how anyone could come to the conclusion that we are equals just because a piece of paper showing our test scores.." She said haughtily.

Tom's mouth tightened in a tight line and was glaring at her, "You can't possibly be insinuating that you are superior than me in power or study." his tone even colder than hers. Honestly if she wasn't trying to hold back her laughter at his obvious indignation, she would of shivered in fear at the threat implicated in his tone. But Hermione had been through a war against his worse half. She knew he couldn't do anything to her in the Great Hall. And by the way he was acting she wasn't sure that anyone had ever talked against him like this. Everyone around him knew their place or he taught them in a quick, harsh lesson. Boy was he about to be surprised. Hermione Selwyn didn't take shite from anyone. Yeah he might live on to become one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. But at the moment, she felt on par with him, if not more informed from all her training , research, and knowledge of the future.

"Well seeing as I doubt we have the exact same courses and I am a year ahead of you, I can't see any other explanation. Plus I didn't have a classroom to hold me back from moving on in studies that I mastered quickly." She told him squinting her eyes just as dangerously back at him. After staring at one another for a few minutes Tom's mouth started twitching than turned into a full blown smile that lead to a hearty laugh. Everyone at the table was staring at the two but none were more surprised of the boy's reaction than Hermione. She expected him to throw a fit, storm out, or maybe threaten her in usual Slytherin fashion. Smiling and laughing was at the bottom of her enormous list of things to expect. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her from watching him.

"Hermione you are not like anyone I've ever known. You're braver than any Gryffindor." He told her finally settling down. She smiled at him widely, "I will take that as a compliment Tom." He just shook his head at her, "You shouldn't, I have a feeling it's going to get you into more trouble. Well I guess the only way to to win this argument would be to prove myself to you, yes?" He asked her with mirth crinkling his eyes. She nodded around her cup of tea and whispered," And I to you." Hermione pulled out her schedule, going over it trying to memorize it. Tom scooted closer to her, looking over her shoulder at the paper in her hands.

"Would you like me to escort you to your first class? Most of our classes our on the same floors and even some we have together." He asked lowly next to her ear. Hermione gulped at their proximity before telling him," You don't have to. I don't want to be a burden to you." Hermione glanced up at him looking into his gray blue eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if I thought you were a burden. You'll find that I don't ever do anything I don't want to do Hermione." He said looking directly into her gaze as well.

Tom was the first to break away sipping the last of his tea before standing up," We should leave so I can drop you off before my class starts." She nodded her head and stood up grabbing onto his arm he offered to her. They took off at a steady pace only commenting on certain paintings or tapestries they passed along the way. Hermione found herself smiling and enjoying their conversations and even the comfortable silence in between. They came to a stop finally reaching the charms room on the third floor. "I'll meet you here after class." He said giving her hand a light squeeze before taking of further down the corridor.

Hermione's eyes followed after him till he was out of sight, "Already found yourself a boyfriend then? That was quick work." Hermione's body snapped around to find a blonde hair, green eyed boy giving her a devious smile. His face broke into an even bigger grin at her non impressed face she was throwing his way. "Name's James Avery, but you can call me whatever you want beautiful." He said picking her hand up to place a kiss along her knuckles. Hermione ripped her hand from the boy with a scoffing noise. "Don't be like that sweetheart, I was just kidding. Everyone knows Riddle doesn't fool around with women. He's much too preoccupied."

Hermione kept her face blank but was honestly curious about that statement. She knew that the man didn't believe in love. But no dating at all. She had never heard of any young man not showing blatant interest in women. Hell even Draco fooled around without forming attachments. He was one of the biggest man slags of their year. Even though she didn't have a huge dating record either being too "preoccupied" herself didn't mean she didn't show appreciation for the male species.

The more she thought about her and Tom's interactions the more confused she was about Avery's statement. Either he was just ignorant to Tom's personal affairs or he was lying to her. She was guessing the latter if the way he kept hungrily staring at her was any indication. Looking at him more intently she could tell the boy was filled out pretty well, she'd bet five galleons he played quidditch. He was taller than her but not as tall or broad as Tom. 'Why am I comparing him to Tom' she thought to herself. Noticing her blatant observation of his person he laughed while asking her," Do I pass inspection sweetheart?" Hermione tapped her chin in mock thinking, "Eh. I've seen better." She told him nonchalantly.

Avery raised both his eyebrows and slapped his hands over his heart, "You wound me so!" Hermione laughed lightly shaking her head at the ridiculousness that was this boy. The Charms professor opened the door sticking his head out at the crowd that had bunched outside his room, "Well come in, no reason to wait out in the hall. We will be starting soon." Avery wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively before waving her into the door in front of him. Hermione rolled her eyes but walked in all the same.

Walking straight to the front she took a seat closest to where the professor would be lecturing. And much to her dismay Avery took a seat right next to her. "Mr. Avery.." Avery interrupted her at once," Mr. Avery is my father, It's James sweetheart." Hermione getting agitated but trying to keep her cool continued," James then. You seem...nice...but I don't goof off in class and I do NOT take distractions to my school work kindly. If you plan on disturbing me I suggest you sit elsewhere." Avery kept the same bright smile on his face but tilted his head while looking at her.

"Well Hermione, wasn't it, I have no intentions of distracting you from your school work. To be fair, anyone in this class had to earn their place here. No one is allowed attendance of advance placement courses without taking them seriously, which I do." Right then the clock struck nine am effectively quieting the classroom to attention. Avery faced forward without another word pulling out a piece of parchment and quill setting it next to his charms book.

The teacher launched into discussion about what they would be learning this lesson and what would be expected of them all while waving his arms around enthusiastically. Hermione found it quite amusing but took diligent notes none the less. She couldn't help but take sneak glances at the boy next to her that was writing down everything with meticulous and clean writing. It was so weird for her to see a guys hand writing so pretty and clear. She was used to Harry's and Rons sloppy chicken scratch. Avery caught her staring for a second too long and gave her a small smile before going back to his notes.

Hermione felt a little bad for judging the man's studious habits just from his eccentric behavior outside. First day of her attendance here and she was already snapping at one of the few people who showed interest in befriending her. Seeing as this was a double charms class the professor had lectured all through the first hour than decided to let them perform the charms learned today in the second half. "I want you to have your desk mate cast spells at you while you practice the charm nonverbally. Switch off once you perform your shield perfectly. " The small man instructed.

There was quite a bit of space between the tables that gave the students ample room to cast at one another. Avery and Hermione stood up facing towards each other with wands raised. "Ladies first?" Avery asked her. She shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Hermione didn't care either way. Honestly her turn would be over before it would have a chance to really get started. Hermione had already mastered nonverbal spells of this level. Especially warding and shield spells. Once again another factor from being in a war.

Avery sent a stinging jinx at her which she blocked a little too well. His spell bounced off her shield and went flying back to the sender. "Shite!" Avery yelled out shaking his hand to ease the pain. "I'm sorry James I didn't mean to make it so strong that it would send it back. Are you okay?" Hermione asked him feeling bad about him getting hurt. She would have to control her output of power better. He looked at her in surprise but nodded his head anyways," You're really good. I wasn't expecting that or I would of thrown a quick shield up. There's no way that was your first time casting that." Avery said.

Hermione bit her lip wearily," No I was privately tutored before transferring to Hogwarts this year. That gave me the freedom to move ahead at my own speed and practice in more depth." She figured that answer would be the best to explain to everyone and was part of her cover story anyhow. "So you learned how to do that from practicing and studying?" Avery asked skeptically. Hermione thought back to all the D.A. sessions she had attended that she had mastered and learned so much from. Sure she learned alot out of necessity from dueling death eaters left and right. But it all started in those meetings.

"Yes that's what I'm saying exactly." Hermione said confidently. "Are you ready to switch?" Avery looked at her for a few seconds than agreed without anymore fuss. She counted down before casting anything at him so he would be a hundred percent ready to block whatever she threw at him. She already felt bad enough for hurting him the first round, even if it was on accident. "Your head's going to explode if you keep holding your breath James. Center yourself. Breath in and out evenly. Feel your power come up from your chest and through your arm. Once you're centered and you feel your magic right on the tip of your fingers, picture the shield manifesting more than focusing on the word itself, once you have that all, speak the charm clearly through your mind, letting it flow out of your wand, instead of trying to force it." She instructed him.

Avery didn't even question her. He evened his breathing immediately then closed his eyes for a few seconds than opened them with a renewed focus," Okay. Again." he said determinedly. Hermione smiled at the boy before shooting a jelly legs jinx. His eyes furrowed in concentration but kept breathing evenly. He waved his wand right before the jinx hit him and the bright blue shield errupted around him blocking it easily. "That was wonderful James." Hermione complimented him.

"Your a pretty good teacher you know that, I did everything you said and it just happened." Avery said enthusiastically with a wide smile. "Well I'm glad I could be of help. The more you practice, the quicker and more powerful it will become, You won't even need to center yourself like that after long. Your body with just naturally do it." She said smiling back at him.

"Well I don't know about naturally. I think that might just be you. You're an extraordinary witch Hermione." He complimented her. Hermione felt her chest warm at his words. It had been a long time to be appreciated for her just being her. "Do you want to keep practicing?" She asked him before she could let that warmth spread to her face. "Of course Professor Selwyn." He bowed mockingly. Hermione laughed at the boys playfulness and gave him a few seconds to get into formation before sending another spell at him.

The class went by in a blur. The Professor was giving out assignments of homework as he had the class pack up. Avery and Hermione walked out together discussing the benefits of nonverbal to verbal spells when she felt someone's hand on her arm. Tom looked at her with a small smirk waiting for her reaction." Oh right, We'll finish our discussion later James. Tom's been kind enough to guide me around the castle today." She told the blonde boy with a small smile. Avery smiled back saying he too had to get to divinations, He and Tom traded nods and the boy was rushing down the hall.

"You make friends fast." Tom noted while looping her arm through his. Hermione looked up at him trying to make out his feelings on that. "I guess. Honestly I insulted the boy more than I was nice to him. But I think my help with charms today put me back on his good side." She told him with a smirk. He looked at her in surprise," What did you say to the poor boy?"

"Well he kept calling me by endearments and while I was assessing his person asked if I like what I saw." Hermione told him. Tom looked less than amused about where this was going,"And?" Hermione's smirk turned into a grin as she answered," I told him I had seen better." Tom laughed a deep baritone sound that made Hermione's grin turn into a genuine smile. "I'm sure his ego didn't appreciate that hit." Hermione shook her head no that it probably didn't.

"Then when he sat next to me I basically told him to sit elsewhere if he planned on bothering me because my work was more important than him." Tom laughed again,"So is he just a masochist that enjoys you degrading him?" It was Hermione's turn to laugh now," While I wouldn't be surprised, no I don't think that's the case. After assuring me of his dedication to his studies we took notes the first half of class in quiet. Then the professor had us paring up to practice against one another. While I did accidentally hit him with a stinging hex, I think he became fond of the results of my instructions." Hermione summarized.

Tom was still smirking at her while she finished her accounts of class," Instructing him huh? Avery is suppose to be one of the best student's in his year at charms." The brunette chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. Was he really? She felt years more advanced then James was. Had she been out of school so long she didn't realize how far ahead of these students she would be. They had been heading up to the sixth floor while talking all the while. "Yes he seemed to struggle with casting the shield nonverbally. I mean the boys face was turning red from concentrating so hard, Tom. It was a bit ridiculous. So I just told him step by step how I did it and after that he did it with no problem." Hermione shrugged her shoulders at him like it was no big deal.

Tom looked at her intently for a few moments with those burning eyes of his like he was taking measure of her soul. Turning her eyes forward, no longer able to hold eye contact, he stopped them once again in front of an open door that a few students had already disappeared inside. "I may run a bit late after class. You can wait around if you want or can go on ahead to The Great Hall and we'll meet there later." He said unwinding their arms but still holding her hand.

"I think I can manage on my own for a bit, you don't have to worry about me." She said sincerely. "Tom just arched his brow in amusment."Honestly, I'll be fine." She said a little annoyed. Of course he would have to bring up all her clutz moments. He didn't even have to say it, she could see it written all over his face what he was thinking. Which was a first. "If I don't find you in The Great Hall, I'll assume you are wasting away in the infirmary."He laughed at the look on her face then set a small kiss along her knuckles before strolling off to his class, shoulders shaking from laughter at what Hermione knew was her expense.

Walking in to her History of Magic class she found an empty seat up front and bagan pulling out her parchment and quill, ready to take notes. "Are you and Riddle dating?" the girl on her left asked her. Hermione looked up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. There wasn't really anything about her that wasn't average. She had a face you could forget almost as soon as you saw it. "And you are...?" The girl lowered her eyes for a moment looking properly abashed," Cherish Talon." Hermione looked at her for another second before saying anything," Well Miss Talon not that it's any of your business but no Tom and I are not dating." She looked her in the eyes until the girl seemed to get uncomfortable finally breaking eye contact.

Well at least she could still intimidate other people. Being around Riddle, she was starting to wonder if she was loosing her nerve. The class was brought to attention and the blonde left her to be the rest of the class. Taking four pages of notes the clock struck the end of the hour, releasing the students to lunch. Hermione waited for the last of her notes to dry before rolling her things and packing them away. Seeing as she was the last one and had no one waiting on her she took her time heading to The Great Hall.

Walking down the stairs she startled as someone came up form behind her wrapping one arm around her shoulders," What happened to your escort sweetheart?" Hermione gave him the death glare until he removed the offending arm. "I didn't ask, It's none of my business. He said he'll be walking be to my last class, So he'll turn up sooner or later." Avery looked at her curiously, "Well if he doesn't, I don't mind showing you where you need to go." Hermione smiled politely as they finally entered the grand room and sat at their assigned table.

"He'll be here but thanks for offering." Hermione said loading her plate with cucumber sandwiches and a light soup. Avery's plate was filling his plate with a lot more hearty selections. "Already so certain of him?" He asked. Hermione finished her mouthful of sandwich before answering, "Absolutely. I'd be a fool to doubt him." Hermione said wholeheartedly. Avery stared at her weirdly before returning to his food in amiable silence.

Before Hermione had started on her soup Tom sat on her left nodding down at her in acknowledgment. A boy with dark curly hair, black eyes, and a very prominent bone structure, sat next to Tom both filling their plates without a word. Seeing that neither planned on talking, Hermione turned back to her bowl without another word.

"What class are you going to next Hermione?" Avery asked finishing his plate. "D.A.D.A" Hermione replied after setting her emptied cup down. "Another class we have together then." He stated with a wide smile. "Hermione this is Antonin Dolohov." Hermione turned towards the pair on her left looking at the man that she had randomly been introduced to. The man looked at her with bored interest though nodded at her," Pleasure." She replied," Well I'm sure you know that I am Hermione Selwyn. It seems everyone already has me memorized." She told him rolling her eyes. She thought she saw a quirk of his mouth start to upturn but once she looked at him again it was gone.

Tom smirked down at her shaking his head," Rough last period?" Hermione sighed," Not necessarily. It just seems some people don't have any tact or know how to mind their own business." Tom scrunched his brow up, "What do you mean?" Hermione took a few deep breaths before the blush that threatened to warm her face appeared. "Well it seems that everyone is mistaking your kindness for something else entirely."

Tom turned to her now giving her his full attention, "Care to elaborate?" Hermione clenched her fist that were resting on her knees willing herself not to be intimidated by where the conversation was going. "Well someone..." She flashed her eyes over to Avery," Asked if we were dating, but apparently was only joking. I was then informed not to waste my time because you don't date." Tom cast a long look at Avery who dropped his eyes down shortly, then refocused back on Hermione.

Before he could say anything however Hermione continued on,"Then after settling into my seat for History a girl asked the same question without even introducing herself or anything. It was absolutely absurd." The brunetter ranted. Tom looked at her with a small smile on his face, "How did you reply?" Hermione gave him a look like she thought he'd been dropped on his head, "What do you think? I told her it wasn't any of her business what I did with my personal time but no. That seemed to shut her up right quick."

Tom laughed lightly at her shaking his head," Your entertaining as always Miss Selwyn." Hermione huffed," Well I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves from my displeasures." Tired of being antagonized Hermione stood from her seat pulling her bag on over shoulder to head to her next class. She didn't expect for all three males to stand with her. "I don't need a babysitter, I think I can find the only other class down in the dungeons, thanks." Hermione told the group.

"Nonsense, we were all done anyways. Weren't we boys?" Tom said which Avery and Dolohov nodded in agreement even though Dolohov and Riddle's plate were still half full. "Plus we all have the same class, might as well walk with pleasant company." Tom said smirking at her. At this point Hermione could care less what the group did. If they got their jollies off by cutting their lunch short just to follow her around, more to them."Well come along then." Hermione said tossing her curls over her shoulder. Tom wrapped her arm around his once again while the other two walked right behind them.

Hermione would be a fool not to notice some of the death glares she was receiving from half the female population right now. Taking a good look behind her at Avery and Dolohov she conceded that they were fairly good looking gentlemen. But she was just the new girl, as soon as the novelty wore off everyone would go back to normal. Though honestly at this point in life she was used to girls not liking her. She always had males as her best friends and girls always saw that as a threat.

Looking at Tom carefully as well she couldn't help but stare at his long lashes and beautifully piercing eyes. He was by far the most attractive man she had every seen. Everything about him was straight, clear, and proportionate. His lips were full and pouty and she could only imagine how warm they would be against her own or how delicious they would taste. Tom squeezed her arm then gave her a look like he knew exactly what she was thinking. " You're staring." He said quietly. Hermione blushed at her wayward thoughts, berating herself for letting her mind think such things in the first place," Sorry, lost in thought." was all she could muster without sounding to squeaky.

"Care to share?" He said in a low seductive tone right next to her ear. Hermione trembled at the delicious way her stomach clenched at his voice. Bloody hell. She needed to get a hold of herself, right now. He laughed lowly before squeezing her arm again and standing upright once again. She was thankfully red free upon entering the large dungeon classroom that was used for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was really surprised at how much larger it was compared to what it was in her time. Someone must have added an extension charm on it.

Before Hermione could walk up to the front like usual Tom led her to the back corner where Dolohov and Avery sat with them. Before she could even throw a fit about being so far away he leaned down close to her and told her lowly, "Professor Sipid has an expectorate problem. He's very boisterous and loud so you will have no problem following along without being violated." Hermione threw a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. "Oh dear." Was all she said.

Pulling out her parchment and quill she set her book above that, waiting for class to begin. Her desk mates did the same all sitting quietly. It was so weird being around boys who actually did their work and didn't feel the need to blabber non stop. She hadn't had to have one conversation about quidditch yet, though she was sure that would only last until the first game of the season. Cherish Talon had just sat a few desk in front of her occasionally looking back at her with both eyebrows raised at what Hermione could only guess was seeing who she was currently sitting with. The blonde promptly started to whisper to the girl next to her and they began giggling while glancing at her between their fits.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Apparently she had found her Lavender and Pavarti of this era. If she was being honest with herself she could of done without the discovery. Tom noticing her irritation, glanced between the pair then back to her with a quick assessment, " Nosy History of Magic girl I presume?" He asked low enough for only her to hear. She smiled a little at his quick observation," You presume correct Mr. Riddle." Tom smiled back but said nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Sipid came in through the door like a whirlwind, coat flowing behind him. It reminded her of the late Professor Snape but without the ever present sneer. "Don't bother opening your books today, actually clear your desk of everything, if you please." he commanded the class. Hermione was at a loss. No books or notes? What did this man have plan for a lesson then?

After everyone had finally settled down he spoke again," Alright, I want everyone up against the wall over there." He said pointing to the left. Hermione watched as one of the boys in the front row wiped his face in disgust. She promptly busted out in barrels of laughter while doing as instructed. She could more feel than hear Tom's deep chested chuckles against her arm he was walking next to.

The professor waved his wand around and all the tables and benches flew in a neat stack against the other wall, "Okay before we begin on this years defense spells I want us to have a review to see how far everyone has regressed over the summer. I want everyone to find a partner. You'll be taking turns dueling against one another for five minutes. You may use any spell, charm, or curse as long as it doesn't cause irreparable damage and can be countered immediately. I'll give you a few minutes to pair up then we'll begin." The professor leaned against his desk watching as the students voices raised in excitement.

Hermione turned to look at Avery who was on her other side. Before she could even ask he stopped her," No offense sweetheart but if charms class was anything to go by I'd rather keep some of my dignity intact." He joked with her. Hermione huffed but couldn't disagree. If charms was actually his strong suit she could only imagine how more competent she was at this. Looking around the room she wondered who she should ask then. Feeling a squeeze on her arm she looked up into Tom's amused eyes.

"I would rather hope you'd use this opportunity to prove our earlier discussion." He said quietly. Hermione stared at him for a few moments contemplating if this was a good idea or not. She had a feeling it could get out of hand really fast, but maybe that would give him a glimpse of what she was made of. Nodding her head at him he smiled widely, "Excellent. No holding back then?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded again,"Very well , just remember this was your idea." Instead of being offended by her comment he looked eager to begin.

The Professor went through the group and had all the students write down their pairings on a piece of parchments. Once completed he tapped his wand to the paper and the pairings names were etched on the board in random order to show who would duel first. "Let's begin." Pair after pair stepped into the wide space provided for them and went against each other. Hermione had to admit that most of the students were adequate duelist. It'd seem with a consistent decorum of instruction from an adept professor gave the students an edge her generation had the misfortune of not having in her time. Still though, with all the D.A. meetings she attended and being a part of The Order, it seemed like child's play.

Hermione watched as Dolohov and Avery faced off against one another. She was pleasantly surprised to find that they were by far the more superior pairing that had dueled so far. Where Avery was all flourish and Snaz, Dolohov was precise and wasted no energy in his stiff movements. They were complete opposites in appearance and manner. It wasn't really a surprise to her that Dolohov won. He seemed more practiced in nonverbal spells that put him ahead of Avery. She wondered if she could help work with him on that as well as charms.

"Are you ready Miss Selwyn?" Tom's voice broke through her inner thoughts. Looking up she realized it was in fact their turn. They walked towards the empty space without another word. Hermione stepped over to an empty desk removing her outer robes. Riddle looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she swore she heard a wolf whistle from the corner Avery was standing in, "No holding back, right? Well I don't plan on having my movement's restricted." He chose to say nothing but continued staring at her.

Pulling her hair back from her face she used a pin to knot it tightly in place and stretched her limbs to loosen her muscles. Stepping back into place in front of Tom she pulled her mask of indifference back on even though her heart was beating hard against her chest. He seemed to sense the seriousness of which she was taking this and straightened up, showing no emotions as well. "Remember the rules and your five minute limit." Their Professor said, "You may begin."

Tom and Hermione bowed to each other stiffly then stood straight staring at one another gauging each others actions. Realizing he was giving her the first hit, she reacted quickly without a second thought sending a jinx at him nonverbally. Tom waved his wand last minute blocking the spell easily. He threw a slicing hex at her that had enough power behind it that even casting a heavy shield Hermiones fingers were numb from the strength of his magic.

Thus started the back and forth spell casting at each other. Hermione dogged, jumped, and twisted flawlessly while throwing just as many spells back that she was receiving. The pair were both sweating and breathing heavily after a few minutes of non stop casting. Hermione could see the frustration in his face of not landing anything on her. She felt the same, as she hadn't either. Deciding to up the game she sent a nasty little curse at his left arm that made you feel as though your skin was being boiled alive right after feinted a charm to his right.

It hit but not with the full force at which she sent due to him dodging mostly out of the way. He grabbed his arm and looked at her with the most murderous glare she'd ever seen on his face. Hermione wasn't sure what came over her but she laughed loudly at her triumph. She'd actually hit Lord Voldemort! This seemed to only enrage the boy more though. He doubled his efforts and Hermione quickly threw her energy back into blocking and dodging the increasing dangerous curses, charms, and spells being shot at her.

The buzzer went off ending their time limit distracting her which allowed the last spell he sent hit her right across the chest, causing her to collapse in on herself unable to breathe. She felt her vision starting to get splotchy from lack of oxygen and enormous amount of pain she was feeling. It felt as if lungs were being squashed by ten elephants. She felt an arm wrap around her and whisper something fervently that seemed to be reducing the pain in her lungs slowly. Hermione took a deep, much needed breath forcing her lungs to work around the still lingering pain.

Her vision finally returned to normal order and she found herself leaning against Riddle. He looking down at her with an unreadable expression, "Better?" was all he said, no apology written in his features. She only nodded," Help me up?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. He left his hand on hers until he was sure she was steady. Looking around for the first time she realized every student was staring at the pair in shock.

Maybe they overdid it a bit. Looking up at Tom, who was still staring at her, she waved her wand over his arm to stop the inferno she was sure he was still experiencing. They continued to look at one another. Hermione was the first to break into a wide smile," Draw this time then?" Tom tried to control his features, she could tell from the spastic way the muscles in his cheeks were moving but to no avail, he burst out laughing. They shook hands in camaraderie fashion. "So it would seem Miss Selwyn...this time."

The Professor walked up to the pair and clasped both them on the shoulders then addressed all of the class," Well done! I can see who has taken to practicing their studies seriously. We'll end here today and pick up on this next class. I want everyone to write a footlong summarization on what we went over today and what you would like to learn this year. It will be due promptly next class." He walked back and sat behind his desk effectively dismissing the class.

Hermione cast a cooling charm on herself before letting her curls fall down her back again. She grabbed her bag and decided to throw her robes into it instead of shucking them back on. She was too warm from the exertion of dueling. Turning around she saw the trio waiting for her. Instead of rolling her eyes she joined and head out with them.

"Hermione you were amazing. I've never seen a witch duel like that. Honestly I don't think I've ever seen anyone duel like that." Avery said looking at her in what Hermione thought was awe. Hermione looked over at Tom hearing him sigh, He still had his blank face on but his eyes showed his annoyment with the blonde. Hermione's attention was broken by Dolohov's question, "Where did you learn to duel like that Miss Selwyn? Surely you didn't learn such fluid technique from one private tutor." He said with curiosity.

Hermione was floored for a moment. This was the first time the man showed genuine interest in her as a person. "Well when my father was alive he insisted on teaching me himself in defense and would sometimes would bring other tutors from all over to make sure I exceeded in the art of the subject." she said nonchalantly. He seemed satisfied with her explanation and the corner of his mouth upturned slightly," I would love to duel against you some time."

Hermione smiled at the thawing of coldness from the stoic man," I'd be honored Antonin." At her reply the man actually smiled at her. Hermione thought it lit up all his features and made him even more attractive than his usual bored facade. Riddle interrupted the pair," We have somewhere to be. I'm sure you can manage on your own for the afternoon." He told her rather harshly. He walked off without another word and the boys followed him giving her a few glances back in apology. Hermione was shocked. Besides the anger he'd shown when she hit her mark while dueling that was the only time he had ever been unkind to her.

The brunette remained frozen for a few minutes trying to understand what had transpired to cause such a reaction. He was fine in the classroom once the dueling was over he only seemed to get aggravated with her once she was in discussion with James and Antonin. Examining the conversations in her head again she couldn't find anything that would offend the boy. Hermione shook her head trying to clear the confusion and anger in which Tom had left her and started heading toward the library to start on the pile of homework she had received earlier. Finding her favorite nook, she lost herself in writing essays and reading the corresponding books for each subject.

Hours had passed and she was happy to find all her homework completed. She would be lying if she didn't admit doing the work a few years back made the task a lot easier now. It was probably the quickest she had ever finished her assignments. Packing her things quickly in her bag she decided to drop her stuff off in her room before heading to dinner.

She stretched her sore muscles from sitting in place to long and took off toward the dungeons. Tapping her wand against the tapestry it disappeared into smoke granting her entry. It seemed she was one of the last people to make it back. Everyone was sprawled across the furniture talking and laughing. Though there were a few students who were working on assignments at the desk provided along the walls. She saw Tom in a corner of the room with Dolohov, Avery and few other boys she didn't know but was sure was a part of his "gang".

No one seemed to cross the room to disturb the group and the boys seemed to be in a deep discussion. Hermione watched them from afar. Avery leaned forward saying something to Riddle which caused Tom to look directly at her. All the boys subsequently turned their heads staring at her. 'Well that's just creepy.' Hermione thought to herself. She squinted her eyes at the group refusing to be intimidated causing the group to chuckle and look at her with their predator shark like grins. 'Yep definitely time to flee.' Hermione told herself.

She forced herself to take calm measured steps out of the corridor toward her room all while feeling eyes following her. Stepping into her room she threw her bag into the big chair and face planted on her big fluffy bed groaning out her frustrations. She needed a bath. Her muscles were so tense with stress and still sore from earlier a bath sounded heavenly. Yep, after dinner she was going to sneak away and soak for a minimum of an hour. It was her reward for making it through today.

Her stomach rumbled at her in earnest. She sighed, pulling herself off the bed. Straightening her uniform, she walked to her small bathroom and quickly ran a brush through her tangled curls. She still wasn't used to seeing her reflection. It was weird seeing her new features. Her stomach growled again breaking her out of her reverie. She hurried out the door running smack into someone. "If you wanted to feel me up all you had to do was ask sweetheart." Avery looked down giving her a shit eating grin. "What are you doing in front of my room?" She asked him trying not to notice the hard muscles of his chest that she was pressed against.

"Everyone's heading down for dinner. I was about to knock on your door to invite you along before you threw yourself at me." He said giving her waist a light squeeze. Hermione pulled away from giving him a glare worthy of Mrs. Weasley. He laughed loudly at her expression. "You wish Avery." she told him haughtily. He calmed down a bit and looked at her seriously before turning around and heading back down the hallway. Hermione was stock still until he turned back around looking at her expectantly. She hurried to catch up with him and he resumed their discussion from earlier about nonverbal vs verbal spells casting.

Hermione noticed the group of boys had already left to dinner before they returned so it was just her and Avery walking together as they entered the Great Hall. She saw the group from earlier all sitting at a table and noticed the space beside Tom was vacant. Hermione started to head toward an emptier table but a guiding hand on her lower back from Avery pushed her toward the table she really didn't want to interact with right then.

Avery sat at the end giving her no choice but to sit next to Riddle. Giving an exasperated sigh she sat down and started filling her plate with roast, veggies and scratch rolls. She acknowledged no one, keeping her eyes on her food or vacantly staring off to random parts of the castle. If Tom thought he could act like that to her then her still be friendly towards him, he had another thing coming. Tom nudged her side lightly bringing her attentions up to his gaze. He looked at her questionally which she gave a cold detached look back, then returned to her food.

She could feel him sigh next to her but he said nothing and didn't bother to get her attention again. The boys around her discussed lessons they had had today or random bits of politics. Hermione probably should of interacted with them a bit, they had done nothing wrong besides the earlier creepy looks, but she just wasn't in the mood for polite interaction. Hermione finished her food and quickly rose to head back to her quarters. The group quit talking to watch her leave. Riddle clucked his tounge in aggitation but pulled himself up to go after her anyways.

Hermione made it a few corridors away from the common room before she felt Tom pulling her arm into a dusty unused classroom. Hermione ripped her arm away from him glaring at him for his audacity. "Care to explain why you are acting this way?" Tom asked her leaning against the door with an expression that seemed he didn't care about her answer one way or another, which only fueled Hermione's anger more. "Whatever do you mean Mr. Riddle?" She spat at him. His eyes glinted dangerously at her tone but only stared at her in contemplation for a bit. Hermione crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the opposite wall staring at him just as hard. She was not about to be intimidated by this git.

"You shouldn't spread your affections so carelessly." Tom told her in an even cool tone. The brunette looked at him like he was crazy. What in the world was he talking about. Seeing her confusion he continued."Avery. Dolohov. What are your intentions with them?" He asked her like he had any right to. Hermione could feel her magic crackling around her while trying to contain her temper. " Not that it's any of your damn business of whom I share my "affections" with but seeing as I just met the gentlemen today I can assure you my only "intentions" are to make friends with my housemates. It's not like I have a lot of those." She told him vehemently. "Is that what this is about? Why you spoke so harshly to me in the hallway earlier? Well you know what, you can sod off Riddle!" She was shaking with anger realizing how petty he had been. What did he care anyways? Worried about her tainted his precious pureblooded followers? He was a right hypocrite this man was.

She stomped towards the door ready to curse him if he stood in her way. His eyes narrowed on her like she was prey as she approached him. "Get out of my way Riddle, or I'll have the pleasure of making you."She said in a dangerous tone." Tom gave her a cold smile at her threat, "Be careful who you threaten Hermione. This is not a classroom duel and their is no one around to stop me."

Hermione stepped as close as she could to the boy stretching herself as tall as she could to glare right in the boys face, "Oh I am well aware Mr. Riddle. I do find it amusing that after that duel you still underestimate my capabilities. We both know we were playing with one another. Those were child spells, unlike what I would throw at you if we were really warring with one another."

The boy leaned down stopping before their noses touched."If I remember correctly you were the one on your arse by the end of that round." He said just as dangerously. Hermione gritted her teeth," I was distracted. Trust me. It won't happen again. I know better than to let my guard down around you." Tom grabbed one of her curls and pulled it lightly then smirked at her,"Smart girl." He whispered in reply. He played with that strand of hair for a few seconds before exhaling loudly, "What can I do to make up my behavior from earlier? Anything you want, just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Hermione was shocked. That was the closest thing to an apology she would probably ever get from this man. Her anger started to fade just as quick as it had approached, that left her too aware of just how close they were to one another. She could feel the heat coming off of him and could spell parchment, spice and something dark coming from skin. The faint hint of pumpkin juice still lingered on his breath from dinner on his exhales. He smelled like heaven. Shaking her head she looked into his penetrating gaze again, "Anything?" She asked with a smirk. Tom gave her a small smile and glanced down at her lips. For a split second she thought Tom Riddle was going to kiss her, but as soon as she had the thought he leaned away from her resting against the door once again.

"Will you duel with me on the weekends?" Hermione asked him seriously. Tom quirked his eyebrow up at that. Apparently that was the last thing he had thought she would ask of him. Hermione explained her request further," While I enjoy the curriculum we will be learning in class, I don't feel it challenging enough to keep me engaged. I plan on studying more than what is allowed of students our year and plan on putting that learned knowledge to practical use. But I need someone who would be able to keep up. Using targets are fine and dandy but it's not the same."

Tom seemed to weigh her request in his mind," So I give you the opportunity to ask me of anything and you ask for me to study with you?" He said in a humored tone. Hermione shrugged her shoulders," I guess if we're using simplistic terms then yes that is exactly what I'm asking." Tom laughed and ran his hand through his immaculate styled hair. "Does it only have to be me? Or do you mind if others joined our extra curricular studies?" Hermione tilted her head at him," I'll leave that up to you. I don't mind either way. But if your going to get weird on me again for talking and making friends with people you bring, I'd rather you not." she said honestly.

Tom nodded his head his face becoming serious as well," I won't stand in the way of you making friends Hermione, you have my word." Hermione scanned his face for any deception or sarcasm but didn't find any. She smiled at him then,"Well as fun as this has been I'm exhausted." He offered his arm which she grabbed hold of without hesitation and let him lead her out into the hallway towards their dormitory. Entering the common room she saw the same group of boys look up expectantly at the pair of them.

"There are a few others you've yet to be introduced to." He said in a hushed tone. Hermione would like nothing more than to meet everyone. It was a necessity for her plans to ever work but she was so tired from the day," Would you be upset if we did it tomorrow? I really just want to bathe and go to bed." She asked awaiting his verdict. He only smiled at her," Of course not, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her knuckles and and watched her as she walked down the corridor until she was tucked in her room.

Hermione yawned loudly. She really was tuckered in. She grabbed a book then sat in front of the fireplace and read waiting for the common room to clear out so she could sneak to the prefects bathroom. After about an hour in a half she couldn't wait any longer. If she did she was going to fall asleep. Grabbing a towel, robe and satin nightie, she stashed it all in her beaded bag and popped her head out her door. It seemed it she was in the clear so far. Walking slowly into the common room she noticed a few older students up still working on homework but none that paid her any mind. She went through the tapestry and took the most direct route to the bathes.

She was lucky enough not to run into anyone. Opening the door she peeked in again making sure the rooms were completely empty, satisfied she sauntered in throwing a quick locking charm in the door while messing with the faucet and knobs preparing the luxurious bath. She accio'd her things from her bag setting them on hooks near the giant tub and quickly removed her uniform tucking it into her bag to put away later.

Slowly climbing into the tub Hermione could already feel the steaming water loosen each muscle as she submerged it. She washed her hair thoroughly and scrubbed her body to perfection. She held herself under water for a few seconds than moved to the edge tossing her hair behind her as she rested her neck along the edge. Yep, this was exactly what she needed. The random concoction of potions, bubbles, and fragrances, had her more relaxed than she had been since her being in her little oasis at the manor.

Feeling her fingers start pruning and the water cooling off she figured it was time to head back. Toweling off she threw on her slip and cinched the robe into place over it. Placing her towel in her bag she unlocked the door and snuck her way down to the dungeons. She only had to hide out in an alcove once when one of the Heads were making their rounds. She rushed into the common room after that not wanting to be caught out after curfew.

Everyone had finally cleared out of the common room leaving it cold and dark. So focused on keeping her steps quiet to not wake anyone she didn't hear someone walking behind her. A few feet away from her door she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to literally hover off the floor for a moment. Turning around with a gasp clutching her chest with one hand and her other waving her wand, her eyes focused on Dolohov who was staring at her with an amused expression. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people? I almost hexed you!" Hermione said around deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart.

He chuckled lowly at that, " Calm down malyutka. I wasn't trying to startle you. I honestly thought you heard me walk up behind you." Hermione finally having a hold of herself looked abashed. She was concentrating so hard on being quiet she didn't hear anything around her, what would Moody say. She cringed at the thought. "We thought you went to bed?" He said looking her up and down. Hermione crossed her arms under her chest feeling more exposed than she'd like. It wasn't like the robe was that thick. "Just needed a good soak so I could sleep easier, I'm heading that way now." She said feeling a bit uncomfortable being in a dark corridor alone with this man.

Dolohov looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Hermione chewed on her lower lip and started to back down the hall again, "Well...night." she said awkwardly, hurrying to her room, promptly opening then shutting her door. Hermione threw her her robe over her chair and snuggled deep into bed. She hoped every day wasn't as long as this one. She was trying hard to be opened minded about these boys that would later become Death Eaters, but it was so hard when she knew of what they would become and all the terrible things they would do. Hell she even had faded scars from battling a few of them. But they hadn't done those deeds yet. Perhaps things could still change? Huffing in annoyance Hermione forced her brain to turn off and fell asleep dreaming of Green, Black, and Blue-Gray eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A:N/ I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. I really appreciate your interest in this! Your words of encouragement to continue help me to do just that. I'm happy there are many people as interested in the pairing up of these characters as I am. This is only my second fic writing so please don't hesitate to offer me any opinions or ask any questions. As long as your courteous about it, It's always be well received. Anyways, on with Chapter 8,**_

* * *

Hermione woke feeling well rested. Turning to look at her clock she realized she'd over slept and would miss breakfast if she didn't hurry. Flying out of bed she rushed about pulling on her clean set of uniforms while brushing her teeth at the same time. Her hair was a mess from falling asleep with it wet. It may have been more manageable than before the blood spell but it was still more than she could handle sometimes, especially now with how it had grown in size and frizz from tossing and turning in her sleep. Flicking her wand in a quick spell, it pulled back in a classic chiffon bun though a few rebel curls fell around her face. Concluding that that was as good as it was going to get with her limited time she grabbed her bag and made her way to The Great Hall.

She wasn't really surprised to see the common room empty and corridors starting to fill as she rushed through the castle. Riddle and Dolohov were still sitting at the Slytherin table eating and reading the Prophet but it seemed the rest of the group were missing. Sitting in her usual spot she loaded her bowl up and started eating as quickly as proper etiquette would allow her. "Rough morning?" Tom asked sipping a cup of tea not looking away from his paper. Hermione swallowed her food before mumbling out," Just over slept a bit." He looked at her taking in her appearance with casual disinterest, "Here." He handed her a green tie,"You can borrow that until you get yours in. Wouldn't want you to get points docked for not being in proper dress code."

Hermione took the tie but looked at him questionably," Do you really think I'd get docked when I just started?" Tom looked back at her seriously," You have classes with the Gryffindor Head today. I know you just started but there has always been a rival between our house and theirs. Best not give him any reasons, right?" Hermione just nodded her head in acceptance of his reasoning. She knew all too well of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though it was usually Snape she would have to worry about. Would Dumbledore be wary and harsher on her since she was Slytherin? She would like to think that he was above that but her gut was telling her that Tom was right.

The bell tower clock started ringing out startling kids out of their chairs towards their first classes. Hermione stood, trying to knot the tie around her neck while pulling her bag back around her shoulder. Tom stood waiting on her a few seconds before sighing while smacking her hands away from the accessory. "We'll be here all day if I let you continue." He said while fixing her tie for her. Hermione just stared into his ever changing eyes while he finished." Thank you." She said quietly. He stood close to her a few seconds more staring back before nodding and looping their arms and heading off to their classes.

Riddle walked her to her Arithmancy class and walked off hurriedly to get to his class one floor up. She was surprised there weren't more of her housemates in this class with her. She had always found the subject one of her favorites. She was happy to find that she was able to make this another advance class to add to her potions and charms. She didn't even know it was offered until Slughorn gave her her schedule for the semester. Hermione quickly got lost in her work and the double period flew by before she knew it.

Stepping outside Tom was there waiting for her. They quickly walked down a few floors to her transfiguration class," I have a class out on the grounds so I'll meet you at lunch." Riddle told her kissing her knuckles, causing a few Gryffindors to giggle and give them looks of disgust, before leaving her. Hermione couldn't stop her heart from beating erratically when he did that. She knew it was just good manners but her body didn't seem to get that memo. Sitting up front Hermione sat quietly waiting for the rest of the room to fill up.

A familiar face sat next to her after a few minutes." Miss Selwyn." Dolohov nodded in greeting. Hermione smiled politely at him, "Antonin." He seemed to smirk at this but said nothing. Shortly after getting settled Dumbledore walked toward the front of the room staring at each and ever student before starting his lecture. Hermione took notes diligently but couldn't help notice Albus more often then not focusing his attention on her. Giving his instructions for tables to pair up and practice changing their tables into statues he walked around the room to watch everyone's progress.

"Well let's see if your as proficient at this as you seem to be everything else." Dolohov said to her. Hermione chewed her lip before focusing on the table. She knew she should probably pretend that this was more of a challenge then it was for her but she just couldn't. She refused to dumb herself down for the sake of others feeling uncomfortable with her competence. Waving her wand, feeling the pull on her magic while saying the correct incantation she watched the plain wooden table turn into a huge stone gargoyle.

"Wonderful Miss Selwyn. Ten points to Slytherin!" Dumbledore said passing by giving her an approving look. Hermione smiled brightly at the praise but quickly dimmed it seeing the sneer on Dolohov's face. She turned it back quickly so he could get on with his turn. Though it took a few tries he was the second one in the class to change the table into a large concrete knight. Hermione was honestly impressed. It took most people quite a bit of practicing to transform something of this magnitude.

Being the first ones finished Dumbledore gave them their homework assignments and let them out for lunch early. "Mind if we walk together?" Hermione asked him once they were in the hall. Tom said he'd meet me in the Great Hall so I could use the company." He walked beside her barely acknowledging her question, "I see." was all he said. Hermione usually didn't mind silence but something about this man always made her feel on edge.

"What class are you headed to after lunch?" Hermione asked trying to start some kind of conversation. "Herbology. You?" He asked with disinterest. Hermione's brows furrowed in slight frustration. Slytherin's were so frustrating. Just when she thought she was making headway with one of them, they clammed up getting all distant. She sighed loudly,"Herbology as well...look...If you don't want to be around or talk to me, I wouldn't be offended, honest."She looked up at him sincerely. He stopped walking, tilting his head watching her intently. "What would make you say that?"

Hermione took her time to gauge his features then waved her hands at his person before responding,"Well with the stiffness with which you engage with me, I can't help but feel that I annoy you in some way. And though I would like us to be friendly with one another, I won't take it personally if you don't wish to." She said genuinely. He seemed a little shocked at her bluntness. Stepping closer to her, she had to look up to see the upturn corner of his mouth looking at her with a warmth that wasn't there before, " I'm sorry if my demeanor made you think that I don't enjoy your company. That is the opposite of the truth. I have no objections with us being friendly dorogoy." He said lowly.

Hermione swallowed at the intensity of which Antonin was staring at her. It was...disconcerting to say the least. "Friends then?" She asked bravely, holding her hand out to him. He looked at it and her like she was a bit mad but grasped it pulling her closer to him. His hand was cool and rough. He squeezed her hand lightly," Friends malyutka." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before dropping her hand. Hermione took a few clearing breaths before following him as they started their decent to the Great Hall.

They sat next to each other and started eating. Avery was the first to arrive sitting on the other side of Hermione giving her a giant smile," Finally up and around I see." He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. " . I was so tired last night. I only slept in a little after all." He filled his plate to the brim before replying," Dreaming of me has been known to cause girls to oversleep." He said while wagging his eyebrows up and down. She elbowed him in the ribs as her only response to which he laughed loudly at.

Tom walked in looking at the trio blankly before focusing on Dolohov. Without even a word shared, Antonin scooted down leaving the space between him and Hermione open. Hermione frowned at the action as Tom sat next to her staring at her as if daring her to say something. She slitted her eyes at him in irritation but went back to her food wordlessly. He smirked while filling his plate," Having a good day so far?" he asked her. "So far. I don't know what you were so worried about with Dumbledore." She stated continuing with her meal.

He stopped eating to look at her," What do you mean? Did something happen?" Before she could reply,Dolohov answered for her," Well If him giving her ten points for transfiguring on an advanced level her first try is something, then yes." He said giving her a sideways grin. Hermione blushed as all three boys stared at her silently. "Dumbledore gave you housepoints?" Avery asked her with the same awe inspired tone he got after seeing her in action in Charms and D.A.D.A. Hermione shrugged her shoulders," Yes but it's not like it was a big deal or anything." She waved her hand dismissively. Dolohov and Avery shook their heads at her in disbelief. "Dumbledore never gives Slytherin's points Hermione. So it is something. You must of really made an impression." Riddle said stiffly.

Hermione looked up into his eyes at his tone in confusion. He didn't seem angry per say but his eyes seemed to burn that suggested he was miffed all the same. Hermione almost thought he was a bit jealous, but that was crazy. Those two had a long history of hating and distrusting one another. Tom would never seek approval from the Professor.

Tom left lunch without another word to any of them shortly after finishing eating. Hermione huffed at the man's mood swings. She was really looking forward to duelling with him the upcoming weekend. It would definitely help get some of the aggression and agitation building up towards him out. "Ready to go sweetheart?" Avery asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Gathering her things she walked with Antonin and James on either side of her to the greenhouse outside for their last lesson of the day.

Avery kept of a constant stream of conversation which Dolohov would add to at random intervals but Hermione only interacted half heartedly still too preoccupied with Tom's reactions at lunch. If she was paying more attention to what was going on around her, she would of noticed the pair quit talking while staring at her before giving each other significant looks. As it was she didn't and head into the large door setting her stuff at an empty table toward the middle of the large glass room.

* * *

"It seems we've finally found your weakness!" Avery shouted out in delight as they walked back toward the castle as they just finished their Herbology lesson. Hermione frowned at him, "I knew the answer to every question James, I hardly consider that a weakness." She mumbled at him. James laughed," Well sure sweetheart, but that didn't stop you from getting your hand wrapped up in tentacles." He answered tauntingly.

Hermione spoke through gritted teeth,"I did exactly as instructed! Those bloody plants are just a menace." She really did do everything as instructed, of course, but that hadn't stopped the blasted thing from wrapping around her wrist squeezing the damn thing till it almost shattered. If it wasn't for Dolohov intervening on her behalf she would be in the infirmary regrowing bones instead of just rubbing the deep bruises instead.

She could read and be knowledgeable about the subject but it was a bit more of a challenge than her other subjects when it came to dealing with the different species of plants and such. She still would get an O and top grades on her papers but that didn't mean she never had mishaps. She was starting to miss having Neville around. He was always a natural and took the lead in projects confidently.

Avery and Dolohov laughed at her obvious irritation. She was ready to get away from them before she threw hex's at them so they'd shut up already. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you in the common room later." She told the pair, hurrying off, not giving them a chance to offer their company or to taunt her any longer. Reaching the entrance of the castle she exhaled loudly and slowed her pace back to normal before continuing on her way to get her homework done.

Reaching the library she saw that most of the big tables and even some of the smaller tables up front already occupied. Hermione walked down many aisles then swung left to find her favorite table tucked in a corner that offered a decent view of the lake and forest. It was rare that anyone ever sat her as it was hidden away as such. Which was perfect for getting things done without being interrupted. Placing her homework assignments, quills, parchment, and her inkpot out on the table, she went to find all the books she would need for her work.

Two hours later she found herself finished with her Transfiguration and Herbology homework. She only had Arithmancy left which she knew was going to be a harder assignment then the other two combined. She could hear others packing up, getting ready to head down for dinner but Hermione wasn't really hungry and didn't want to deal with Avery again. Plus she had no intentions of moving until she was finished with everything.

She was two scrolls into her work when His voice startled her out of concentration, "I was wondering where you had hidden off to." Tom said as he sat next to her pulling out a few different books and parchments. "I wasn't hiding. Just had quite a bit of homework to get through." She said not looking up from her writing, missing the disapproving look he gave her. She was hyper aware of him sitting close to her and sharing her space. It shouldn't bother her. How many times had she done the same the with Ron,Harry, even Neville. She shook her head forcing herself to focus again.

They didn't speak again until Hermione had nearly finished her assignment. She took a moment to stretch her back and arms from sitting in such a stiff posture for so long. As she was stretching Tom glanced up at her than grabbed her hand looking at the deep purple bruises on her wrist," Is this what Avery was talking about at dinner?" He asked her not letting go of her hand. "I wouldn't know seeing as I didn't attend. But if it he was gloating again about my inadequacy in Herbology today then I would assume yes." She said getting angry all over again at James' need to keep talking about today's lesson even when she wasn't present.

"Why haven't you gotten this healed?" He asked looking almost concerned. "It's nothing." She said dismissively trying to pull her hand back from his warm grasp. His touch was making her skin tingle uncomfortably. That only caused him to hold her more tightly, "Did Dolohov and Avery see how bad this was?" He asked his face blank but a hard glint in his eye. Hermione was starting to get frustrated at his behavior," I already told you it's nothing. And it didn't look like that at first, so no. Only over the last few hours has it swollen up and the bruises started to form. Can I please have my hand back now, I'd like to finish this tonight." She gestured to her essay.

Tom seemed appeased with her answer but didn't release her all the same. He concentrated on her wrist muttering under his breath. Hermione watched in amazement as her wrist slowly started loosing its decolouration and as the swelling went all the way back to normal. "You need to take better care of yourself." He said rubbing his thumb over her freshly healed wrist. Hermione just stared in awe, speechless for once. Wandless healing magic was really hard and took a ton of concentration and power. Of course she knew Tom Riddle was powerful. But she never would of thought he even cared to learn about healing magics, let alone use the knowledge to help someone else.

He continued to rub warm circles into her wrist as she gazed at him chewing her lip, "Thank you." she whispered out breathy. She watched as the ever present smirk made its way on his face. Feeling her cheeks start to warm she gently pulled her hand away, which he finally allowed, and went back to work. Damn him for throwing her off like this. It would be so much easier to interact with him if he acted like the evil megalomaniac wizard she knew he was. Instead of being kind to her, touching her, and smirking at her. Malfoy had nothing on Riddle. The man was an enigma. She knew he was good at making people feel, act, and think how he wanted. But she didn't realize how good until this moment has her body heated and stomach clenched from his proximity.

'He doesn't like you dunderhead! It's all for show, he's just manipulating you! And look at you falling for it like a naive fourth year, blushing at every little affection he dotes on you. Get your shite together.' Hermione chastised herself while finishing her work. Hermione finally got her blush and breathing under her control again and tried to lose herself in her assignment, key word being tried. Every time she would almost forget who was sitting next to her he would reach over her grabbing a particular book causing her to look at his face. Or he would fidget in his chair causing their arms to brush against one another.

It was highly distracting. He was doing it on purpose, she knew he was but to what end? She had no idea. Every time she looked at him when they touched he would seem to be absorbed in his homework not sparing her a glance. She would of passed it off as accidental if not for the upturn corner of his mouth or the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

As soon as she was satisfied with what she had written she rolled up her work and started packing her things away. Tom started mimicking her actions even though he hadn't finished. "Are you up to meeting a few other of your housemates?" he asked her striding next to her. She shrugged her shoulders in answer. Honestly she was already overwhelmed being around Dolohov and Avery, but at least they seemed to take a liking to her. She had a feeling that not everyone would be so...accepting. Though she wasn't a muggleborn to them. Halfbloods were still a step below being pure in their eyes.

He lead them through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. They walked in sync over to the corner the group had occupied the night before. She sat in the chair closest to the fireplace as Tom took the only seat next to her. Noticing Tom's arrival Dolohov and Avery immediately left their previous seats sitting on the loveseat across from her together. A few moments later three other gentlemen had packed up their things at a table they were studying at then made their way over. The first to sit was a boy who was the youngest of the group by a year it would seem. He had short, straight dark brown hair with dark,almost black eyes. He was small in stature and maybe an inch taller then herself. "Evan Rosier. Hermione Selwyn." Tom introduced them.

He nodded in greeting but said nothing. 'Rosier. So his sister must be the head I met at the opening feast. They look identical.' Hermione thought to herself. Their similarities were a little disturbing and reminded her of the Carrows. Next to sit, Hermione would recognize anywhere. He was a spitting image of his son Rabastan. Tall with wide shoulders, his auburn hair fell in waves just touching his shoulders. His blue eyes looked her up and down before setting his face in a wide grin,"Miss Selwyn. It's a pleasure to meet you. Rochus Lestrange." Hermione was thankful for his playful banter. His personality reminded her a bit of Avery but she sensed he had more of a mean streak if the look in his eyes were any indication.

She offered him a polite smile but said nothing. Sitting next to Lestrange was a man who seemed to be the oldest there with chin length, dark wavy hair and brown eyes. She could see a bit of stubble coming in already from his morning shave. Hermione could tell he played quidditch with Avery. His arms were wrapped in taut tanned muscles and his trousers fit tightly to his thighs. He exuded power and masculinity and Hermione would of thought the man the most handsome of the group if he didn't have a look on his face as if he was smelling rotten garbage.

Tom looked between the two before making introductions," Alki Mulciber. Hermione Selwyn." The man refused to acknowledge her, "Why is she here?" He directed at Tom. Riddle relaxed back into his chair, crossing his over his knee. " _Hermione_ is here because I want her here." He said nonchalantly. But the hardened steel look in his eye showed he was anything but,"Is that a problem?" He asked tone even, cool, collective. Mulciber threw her a disgusted look before looking back at Riddle and shaking his head no. "Where is Nott?" Riddle asked. "He's serving detention with Dumbledore tonight, he probably won't make it back in time for any of the discussion." Dolohov informed him.

Tom looked irritated at the information but continued addressing the rest of the group."I'll deal with him later. Now that everyone is here we have a few things to discuss." He said capturing his audience with their undivided attention. "Saturday we will be having a study group of sorts. We'll be holding it in the mornings so it won't interfere with Quidditch games or Hogsmeades trips." Avery and Mulciber who looked as if they wanted to interrupt relaxed again and nodded there heads in relief.

"What kind of studing will we be doing?" Lestrange asked. Tom looked at Hermione at the question. She stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that that was her cue to answer. She sat a little straighter then looked around the group once before focusing on Rochus. "More advance spells, charms, and curses we haven't learned yet or wouldn't be allowed to learn. I would like to focus on practicing such while dueling instead of only book work, I can do that on my own." The auburn haired wizard still smiled at her but looked at her oddly before looking back at Riddle. Tom gave him a slight tilt of head that seemed to answer whatever unspoken question the pair shared.

"This was your idea was it sweetheart?" Avery asked her looking excited at the prospect. "Well yes and no. I asked Tom to help me and he asked in return to let a few of his...mates...join as well." She really didn't know what to call them. She couldn't outright call them lackeys or followers. But calling them his friends seemed like reaching. They obviously were not. Tom didn't have friends. Dolohov chimed in, "Do you know what you want to go over in this session?" Hermione smiled at him gratefully. At least two of them were accepting the idea without complaint," I have a few yes. If you would like I can make a overview sheet so you can research the material before Saturday."

Before Antonin could respond Mulciber lashed out," And what pray tell could a half blood like yourself know that we don't already? This is ridiculous. I won't sit here and listen to this. You haven't even had a proper education living with your filthy mudblood mother and now your going to teach _me_ something?" Hermione balled her fist tightly but controlled her facial features to give away nothing. Though if she could her eyes would of already burned the man alive.

"Well Mr. Mulciber while you are correct about my education being carried out while living with my MUGGLE mother and myself only being a halfblood, I assure you my skills are not lacking. I would be so inclined to show you just how efficient and accomplished of a witch I am right now if you don't wish to attend Saturday." She said in the coldest hate filled voice she could muster while still staying composed. She knew to expect some backlash from of few of these pompous purebloods. But this man hadn't even met her more than two seconds before insulting and trying to embarrass her in front of the others. And she be damned before she was going to let him intimidate her.

Avery and Lestrange were smiling like Christmas had come earlier watching their interaction. Rosier still had a blank look on his face just as he did when he had first sat, unaffected by their heated argument. Dolohov looked like he was about to jump in between them any minute. And Tom looked at her with the same cool expression that had been present the entire meeting, but their was a burning in eyes that seemed to approve of the way she was handling things.

Mulciber's face and ears turned a unhealthy shade of red as she glared at him. He started to stand but Riddle cut him off," Sit. Down." He staccato'd each word with enough force for the man to abide immediately. " You can't expect.." Tom raised his hand cutting him off once more. "This isn't up for discussion. You will all be there Saturday morning at nine. I will give you a chance Mulciber and anyone else here to best Miss Selwyn. Whoever does will have the choice to not attend after that." This seem to pacify the angry man for the moment.

"So all I have to do is win dueling against her and I no longer have to participate?" He said making sure he understood clearly. Tom nodded at him then added," But if you do not, you will learn to hold your tongue and show her the respect she would have then earned." Mulciber didn't seem happy by that thought but seemed overly confident in winning. He nodded to Tom then gave Hermione a venomous sneer. Hermione didn't react at all. She couldn't wait to wipe the floor with his precious pure blooded arse. She was getting giddy just thinking of the prospect.

"Where will we be holding these study sessions? While I don't see any one really caring about us being studious, if some of the spells we will be using are not school approved we may be prudent in not practicing in the open." Dolohov asked Tom. Hermione was really starting to appreciate his direct sensibility. "We could use one of the unused classrooms." Avery suggested.

Tom seemed to be thinking as he answered," Possibly but that would still be a bit easy for anyone to walk in on us at any time...hmmm." Hermione knew exactly of where they could go. Where the D.A. members had always snuck away to, the Room of Requirement. But she was hesitant to offer it. That was Her, Harry and Ron's place. That place belonged to the light fighting the darkness. And what they would be using it for would be the opposite. She would essentially be helping Death Eaters hone their skills.

As she thought of the pro's and con's the group began throwing in other suggestions, "the Forest", "Old green house no one ever uses anymore." "We could just ask Slughorn for permission for a room with false pretenses, you know he'd grant you anything." " Hermione was almost sure that was the case, but she really didn't want suspicions on them or anyone being able to find what they would be doing so easily. 'Well that's that then.' She thought to herself finally coming to a conclusion.

She reached out placing her hand on Tom's arm pulling his focus directly on her. This action seem to cause everyone to stop talking immediately and watch the pair. I guess no one really touched or interrupted him. He'd probably kill them if any of them tried. "I know of a place." She said only loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her for a few seconds before addressing the rest of the group. "We'll meet here after breakfast Saturday." Dismissing them for the night. Hermione would of died of curiosity if someone was to end a conversation with her like that. But everyone seemed used to the treatment as they stood and went back to what they were doing before, Leaving Hermione and Tom alone.

"Care to explain now." He asked her. " I'd prefer to show you." she answered. He looked at the clock seeing it they still had a few hours until curfew, "Now?" he asked. She stood immediately, "If you don't mind."she replied. He gave her a half smile while standing as well. He reached out tucking one of the stray curls that had fallen from her bun behind her ear, "Lead the way." He said in his smooth tone. Hermione walked towards the entrance noticing the members of the group watching their interaction with different emotions, Anger, Curiosity, Boredom, Suspicion, and what she didn't really understand, Jealousy.

They walked together in perfect silence as she led the man up different stairways and corridors until they were on the seventh floor. They came to the huge blank wall and Hermione stopped and spun around facing Tom. "I want you to think of something you want or in need of at this moment." She told him. He looked at her raising one eyebrow," As random as the question was it's a bit vague for me to answer properly, perhaps you could explain your questioning to help me answer properly." Hermione bit her lip while thinking of how to explain while not giving everything away yet.

"At this very moment. If you could find a room equipped for anything you needed or wanted, what would it be?" She asked again. "Anything at all?" He clarified. "Anything besides food, yes." She answered reassuredly. He seemed to contemplate her question. He opened his mouth to answer her but Hermione hurriedly interrupted him holding her hand up. "Don't tell me. You have your answer in your mind?" She asked looking up at him as he nodded. "Alright. I want you to pace in front of this stretch of wall and repeating your request to yourself like a mantra over and over three times." He was looking at her like she had gone barmy but moved into action regardless.

Hermione leaned against the tapestry on the opposite wall watching him walk up and down the stretch of wall with a look of pure concentration on his face. After his third turn a plain wooden door appeared in the middle of the wall. Tom looked up at it in astonishment. Hermione stepped closer to his side looking up at his face. He looked down at her in confusion a bit of mistrust. Yes she could understand that. How could she, a new comer, know of something that no one, not even Tom Riddle knew of yet? She was going to have to play this carefully. He didn't say anything however. He just placed a hand on her lower back, opening the door to lead them insde.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A:N/ I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing or pm-ing me support and ideas to help make this story better. I can't tell you how much it's appreciated. I know this chapter isn't extremely long. But I'm hoping the much awaited fluff will make up for that. I've never written fluffy lemony stuff so this will be a learning curve as I go along. Bare with me! I know my updating is pretty erratic, but that's because my life and schedule are. I'm going to try to set a certain day of the week to post chapters to keep the consistency like asked. No promises though ;)**_

* * *

Walking in she stopped in her tracks as she took in the room. It was almost exactly as her dream ages ago. The room had the same dark gray paint with bits of black and green tapestries and fabrics tastefully strewn along the ceiling and walls. The dark ornate hearth had a fire roaring away. The only visible change was instead of two chairs, there was a single black Victorian rococo velvet couch in their place. And the man that starred in that dream was tracing patterns along the lower part of her back instead of sitting down.

Tom applied a little pressure on her back to get her moving once more. Hermione was glad for the fire but it was doing nothing to thaw the ice in her veins from the deja vu she was experiencing. Sitting down the pair fidgeted until they were both relatively comfortable. Looking at Tom she could see he was patiently waiting for her to explain.

"My father." She started," When he attended Hogwarts he was in Ravenclaw believe it or not."

Tom kept quiet giving her his undivided attention.

"He would tell me stories about this place and the time he spent here. It's honestly the reason I decided to come here instead of continue with my independent studies. And this room" she waved her hand around the room,"was one of the things that he confided in me about. He never told me how he learned of it, only how he got into it and how it could be used. I planned on keeping it to myself..."She stuttered off, getting lost in memories of all the times her and her friends had used this place as a sanctuary.

Tom reached over grabbing one of her hands into his own, bringing her back to the present.

"But this is important to me and the best option we have for our endeavors to sustain without any disruptions." She finished.

He nodded his head accepting her answer without any questions."Why did you react the way you did when we came in?" He asked her.

Hermione bit her lip looking down at their hands clasped together. Should she tell him about the dream? It wasn't like there was much to it honestly. What would he make of it though? She wondered looking back into his face searching for answers or any indication how he would react.

"I've seen this room before. Exactly how it is now, only their were chairs instead of a couch." She said lowly.

"How is that possible if I just now thought it up?" He asked her with suspicion.

"I dreamt of it." She said looking him directly in his eyes. She saw emotions flitter across them in an instance. Shock, disbelief, anger, curiosity, then nothing.

"Tell me about your dream." He commanded.

Hermione pulled her hand from him and stood up and leaned against the hearth of the fireplace. She chewed on the inside of her cheek before answering him.

"I was walking along the corridors late at night and saw a light beneath an unused room. I went inside and the room looked just like this one does, only there were two winged back chairs instead. In which one of them, you were already sitting and waiting for me." She recounted to him.

"You dreamt of me?" He asked as leaned his elbows on his knees looking at her intensely."Why was I waiting for you?"

She didn't answer the first question taking it as rhetorical."I'm not sure. We barely spoke to one another. After I sat down you asked if I would stay, that's it. No explanation."

He steepled his hands under his bottom lip in thought. "And did you?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion," Did I what?"

"Stay." He said in his smooth voice," Did you stay?"

She raised her eyebrows to her hairline, looking at him like he had gone barmy," What does that matter? None of it made a lick of sense. It was probably the most random and vaguest dream I've ever had. But now you know why I reacted the way I did when we came in."

"Well if it doesn't matter why are you avoiding answering my question?" He said through slanted eyes.

"Dear Merlin I'm not avoiding...I just don't understand why it..."She huffed out in exasperation looking at his expecting face," Yes I did. Happy?"

Tom didn't say anything. He just continued staring at her like he was searching for something.

"Are you sure you want the others to know about this? We could manage somewhere else." He asked after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"Yes I'm sure. It will provide anything we need. It's unplottable and no one can get in while we're using it without our allowance. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place." She told him in earnest.

"Really? You wouldn't of shown only me?" He asked curious in her answer.

Would she of? She didn't know. She might of if there was some other excuse or need that would put her in his favor if she did. "Maybe." Was all she said uncertain herself.

"Hmm...Well I'm glad you did. This will definitely help our cause. Do you have anything to add to what we discussed in the meeting tonight?" He said leaning back comfortably into the couch.

"Should I expect the same reaction from Nott that I received from Mulciber?" she asked while looking into the fire.

"I'm not sure. Nott is not exuberant as Mulciber but their views are aligned. I meant what I said as well. Everyone will be given their chance to duel their way out of the commitment. Either way, Saturday will decide how everything will proceed forward." He answered nonchalantly.

Hermione didn't know rather to be angry that he was going to let them challenge her one after another or be flattered that he was confident in her abilities to set them straight. She was decidedly both. No matter, this would be her chance to prove to them all what she was capable of. Just thinking about it made her stomach flip in excitement.

"That sounds like the best course of action. Is there anything in particular you want me to put on the worksheet for them? Or anything you don't want to go over?" She was intrigued on his input for the matter. Would he jump straight into the Darker things or would she have to push him?

"I will leave that up to you for the first meeting, after that I'm sure I will have a better spectrum to work with." He answered before asking, "Your not upset that I'll be making Mulciber duel against you?"

She hummed on how to word her reply," Not necessarily. I would be lying if I said I'm not a bit angry, but not necessarily with you. More with the situation in general. Honestly I'm looking forward to the opportunity you have given me. His bigoted views are going to land him on his arse. I know most of them have the same thoughts on pureblood supremecy, but they were smart enough not to insult me before seeing what I'm capable of. That will be Mulciber's downfall, underestimating his opponent. And I'm going to relish teaching him that lesson."

Riddle smiled widely at her. He didn't do that often, not genuinely. It brought relief to it usual set features, making him even more beautiful than he already was. Hermione couldn't help automatically smiling back. Looking at the clock above the mantel she realized how late it was getting.

"We should probably head back. I'll put everything together tonight so you can look over it in the morning and pass it along to your people accordingly."

Tom stood up and stepped close to her, barely leaving any space between them. He started drawing the same small circles, like earlier, along her arms. "Do you dream about me often?" He spoke barely above a whisper next to her ear.

Why was every time he was close to her she felt hot all over and a deep pull from the center of her being? The brunette had to catch her breath before she could articulate a response. "Yes..."

"I've dreamt of you too." He said in the same hushed tones his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.

Her heart was beating frantically at this point. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering around wildly at his confession. She knew she should have a hundred and one questions of his motives behind telling her this, but her mind was a pleasant mush at the moment. She was only capable of feeling his slender fingers rubbing her arm, his soft lips against her ear, the heat radiating off his body, his deep soothing voice causing a delicious tightening in her body. She was lost in the sensations of him.

He pulled away enough to glance down at her lips then back up to her eyes. Hermione licked her bottom lip and swallowed hard in anticipation. Tom grasped the nape of her neck tilting her head up more towards him. Ever so slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against her jaw, sliding from her ear down to her chin. Hermione gasped at the contact.

Taking this as confirmation to continue, he slanted his mouth over hers instantly. Pushing her hard, back up against the wall he moved his lips passionately against hers. He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, demanding entrance. She immediately complied, opening her mouth for him to explore. Feeling his tongue dance with hers, had her moaning lowly into his mouth.

Her hands tightened into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer against her. He bit her bottom lip at her actions before diving between her parted lips once again, kissing her for all she was worth. Tom broke away, giving her reprieve for much needed oxygen as he kissed and nibbled his way down her neck, biting down on the juncture of her shoulder.

Hermione whimpered in ecstasy as she rubbed her body against his, trying to relief some of the ache within her. His hands slid down to the back of her thighs, sliding up under skirt cupping the bottom of her cheeks. Gripping handfuls of her flesh, he pulled her up to his height. He held her tighter against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pressing against her center, she moaned loudly. He chuckled all while leaving love bites along her collar and neck. She grinded against him eager for contact. Tom pushed his pelvis up against hers roughly. She could feel his hardened member grind against her core, much to her delight.

"Tom...I.." She didn't get to finish what she was trying to say. Tom plunged his tongue back into her mouth effectively silencing all but the little mewls she was letting out.

She had never been kissed like this. Everyone before him had treated her like glass. And so the kisses she had were clumsy, careful, sweet even. What she was doing with him were none of those things. Tom was rough, demanding, unyielding. He took what he wanted and gave her everything she didn't even know to ask for.

He was everything she would expect of him if she would of let her thoughts linger to thinking about the possibility. Her body was brimming with primal unadulterated need. Wrapping her hands through his hair, she sucked his tongue almost viciously. He tasted like heaven and hell, it was intoxicating. Growling he pulled back from her. She tried moving with him but he clasped his hand around her throat keeping her in place against the wall.

Using wandless magic he slowly undid the top three buttons of her shirt. Using his teeth to pull apart the fabric, he had a perfect view of Hermione's heaving cleavage and black laced brassiere. Dipping his wet appendage along the curves and valleys of her breast, he let go of her neck to cup her right breast. Circling and pinching the barely covered center he sucked her exposed flesh into his mouth.

"Tom!" She cried out arching into him more. He hummed his approval at her response. Wrapping his mouth around her covered nipple he worked his tongue around it, sucking it, then bit gently down on the tip, only to flatten his tongue and lave over it. He repeated this while rolling the other between his fingers.

Her body was trembling all over. The pleasure of his touch was building something inside of her she was a little frightened of. Her muscles were tensing, her breathing was erratic,and all she could think was that she needed more. More of what he was doing, more of tasting him. She wanted him to touch her.

Rubbing against him she no longer tried to keep her noises in check. She was too gone to care. Releasing her breast he leaned up and captured her lips once more. Moving his hand in between them he starting snaking down her stomach. Just as he was fingering with the top of her skirt the clock over the mantel chimed out eleven times.

The pair stilled in shock at the sound, breaking the magic of the moment. Staring at one another panting, Tom set her back down on the floor. Hermione quickly did up her buttons of her blouse while Tom adjusted his pants and ran his hands through his hair. Taking a look at her puffy red lips, blown pupils and mussed hair he grinned widely.

"We should go if we don't want to be caught after curfew." He said smugly.

Hermione still couldn't talk yet. She was in shock with what had just happened, what she had allowed to happen. She had just snogged Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort's mouth was around unmentionables. She was grinding against his...Sweet Circe! She couldn't process this yet, she needed to get back to her room.

She walked over to him silently, letting him lead her back to their dorms. Entering the common room she was grateful they were the only ones up still. He walked her down the corridor to her door. Holding her hand to his lips he kissed her knuckles in their usual parting. Though the smirk on his face as he left seemed to be a bit more arrogant than usual.

Her body was on autopilot. She walked into her room and showered and ready for bed mechanically. Standing in front of her floor length mirror to brush her hair she couldn't help but stare at her swollen lips and the dark marks that littered her body, proving that tonight really did happen.

She had thought it all to be a dream, or nightmare. She wasn't sure which she was leaning toward more. Both. Definitely both. She knew there was tension between the pair when interacting with one another. But she never thought thought that tension would lead them to being pinned up against a wall by his body. She didn't even know the man was capable of those type of feelings.

She always assumed Dumbledore was correct that Riddle wasn't capable of love and saw it as a weakness. The fact he had never taken a partner or had children concreted that assumption to her. She also assumed that would mean he didn't feel the other emotions that came along with that. Desire, lust, or feeling pleasure from just the simple touch of someone else's body. Well she was damned wrong about the latter for sure.

She sat at her desk, concentrating on filling out a parchment of spells, curses, counter-curses, and charms she wanted to go over for the month. That way the group would have plenty of time to catch up. All the ones she had written she had already learned prior to her trip back in time. And only half were Dark spells. She was curious to see what Tom would think of that.

Tom. How the hell was she suppose to act around him now? Did she just pretend it didn't happen. Was she supposed to act like it did? She didn't picture Riddle one for public displays of affection. Though it would be amusing to see how he would deal with her mauling him in front of everyone. Was it just a slip in judgment, that he didn't plan on repeating? Did he expect more from her? Did this mean they were going to start dating now? Or did he think her a slag he could hook up whenever he fancied?

Hermione's head was whirling from the amount of questions flying through it. And she had no answers to any of them. She was trying to find the light in the darkness her thoughts were taking. Well Kingsley wanted her to get close to the man. Hermione thought dry humping someone while sucking their tongue was pretty damn close.

Groaning she smacked her head against the table top. She could only hope they would forget about the whole thing so she could focus on her rising in ranks for her abilities in strategy, power, spell retention, and wand work.

She busted up, laughing loudly at her thoughts. Yeah Riddle was definitely interested in seeing her precise execution in wand work alright. She snorted at herself. Well there was nothing more to do about it but wait and see how everything played out. Making copies of her itinerary sheet, she put a spell for them to appear blank until a "Revelio!" was placed on them. Just for extra precaution. She wasn't confident in the entire group's ability to be discreet.

Placing everything in her bag, she crawled into bed, pulling the curtains shut around her. Snuggling deep into her blankets she couldn't help but smile. He wanted her. Tom Riddle wanted Hermione "Mudblood" Granger. Harry and Ron would die if they were here right now. As she started to doze of she allowed herself to admit, she wanted him to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Selwyn, is everything alright?" Dolohov whispered into her ear causing her to jump. She looked at him with wide eyes as if just noticing the surroundings of the Advance potions class she was in the middle of attendance.

"Yes sorry. Just focused on the lecture is all." Hermione answered him. Antonin gave her a skeptical look but said nothing more. He was, after all, a man of few words. Honestly for him to say anything at all of her behavior showed how lost in thought she really had been.

Turning back to the lecture the potions master was gesturing wildy along with, she continued taking vague notes while her mind drifted back to the scene that happened in the common room earlier that morning.

Hermione walked through the common room toward the seat she occupied the night before to wait by the fire. Pulling a book out she read a few chapters before Avery pulled her out of the world of Werewolf Saliva and 100 Ways To Use It.

"Morning Hermione. You're looking as lovely as ever." James grinned down at her before plopping in the chair across from hers. He took in the tittle of her book before chuckling out loud. "Bit of light reading you got there?"

Hermione marked her book before placing it safely away in her sac." Good morning Mr. Avery." She replied with a smirk." And yes I suppose you could call it that. I find the werewolf species absolutely fascinating . I'd be more than happy to lend it to you when I've finished with it if you'd like."

Avery raised an eyebrow at her," I think this year's course reading will keep me plenty occupied, thanks. Not everyone likes to spend all their free time reading." He teased her.

" Hmpff!" Hermione pouted in response. "I do other things in my free time besides read!" She huffed at him. How presumptuous of him to assume he had her all figured out just in a matter of two days. Boys!

"Well by all means please enlighten me on what these things are." He mocked her with that infuriating grin widening on his face.

"Guess you will just have to wait until Saturday to figure that out." She told him coolly. She could tolerate James most the time but he really loved to give her a hard time it seemed.

"Extra studying, practical or not, doesn't really count by the way. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He laughed at her expense once more. Before Hermione could growl back a response Dolohov joined them, putting an end to their banter.

"Avery. Miss Selwyn." Antonin nodded at them in greeting as he sat down in the same place from the night before. Before either could reply Lestrange all but skipped over and plopped down where Tom usually sat. Both the other boys stared at him as if he'd gone mad. Guess everyone knew better to mess with Riddle's things. Seating arrangements included.

" 'Mornin doll. Riddle asked me to get the itinerary sheets from you so he could go over them before handing them out this evening." He said with a wink.

Hermione sat a moment longer than necessary before being able to form a response. "Oh. Of course. Just give me a moment." She started riffling through her folders to find the sheets she had assumed Tom would of gotten and spoken to her personally about.

She knew she shouldn't over analyze why he sent Rochus. But she couldn't help to do anything else after what had transpired between them last night. Was this his response to the situation? Ignore it and her until they both left it dead and forgotten? Hermione felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it and had to compose herself before sitting up straight once more as she handed the folder over.

"You do realize these are all blank love?" Lestrange asked her as if she were a small child. It took all her control to not roll her eyes or smack him upside the head. But it couldn't stop the sarcastic tone in which she answered back.

"Really. I had no idea." She deadpanned. Causing Avery to burst out in hysterics and Antonin to smirk slightly. Lestrange slanted his eyes at her but didn't respond.

"They're spelled so only We can read them, with use of our wands of course. Wouldn't want those falling into the wrong hands would we, Love?" She spoke to him in the same condescending tone he had used with her. Instead of Lestrange sending her an angry retort he burst out in laughter right along with Avery.

"I like you doll. I think you're going to fit in just fine." Was all he said before jumping up and walking off without any other explanation. Tom wasn't at breakfast, nor were half of the group she had met the night before. Avery talked to her non stop as if nothing was off or wrong. Though through out the meal she caught Dolohov glancing at her with tight eyes and with what looked like worry.

As the bell chimed loudly signaling for the castle to get on with their first classes of the day, Tom was still a no show. She stood up keeping her posture sure and confident all while struggling to keep her face void of any emotion. Especially the shame and disappointment she felt burning in the pit of her stomach. Before she could walk off alone Antonin was there in an instant offering his arm to her.

"We have Potions together." He said softly. "Would you mind accompanying me there Malyutka?" Hermione linked their arms without a word and let him lead her toward the dungeons. Antonin was far more observant and considerate than she ever thought a man like him capable of.

The scrapes of chairs and student chatter brought her back to the here and now. She looked around seeing everyone already grabbing ingredients for the Stamina elixir they were brewing today. Hermione watched as Dolohov walked back to their bench setting everything they needed down.

" Would you mind dicing these as I get the toads eyes going in the mortar?" Antonin asked placing Grubworm Larva in front of her. Hermione nodded and offered him a small smile as they started to work together relatively quietly besides asking to hand each other certain items. That was one thing she was really starting to appreciate Antonin more and more for. He didn't dig into peoples business no matter how curious he may be. And he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with needless babble. It was comfortable and they worked more fluidly then she ever had with anyone else she'd ever been paired with in potions.

She honestly couldn't of asked for a better potions partner. Antonin was as precise and efficient in this as he was in everything he did. He reminded her of her late potions professor from another time. Before she knew it they were done and had their stoppers turned in and stations cleaned before half the class were done with the last stirring of their concoctions.

"What class do you have next?" She asked as they made their way through the Potion's door.

"Unfortunately Divination. You?" He said seriously. Hermione snorted in amusement causing Antonin to give her that half smirk.

"History of Magic for me next. I never cared for that hogwash either, hence it not being on my class schedule. If you have a dislike for it, why not switch for something else?" She questioned as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"It was my only option that fit around my other selected classes besides muggle studies. I think I'll take my chances with a crystal ball and reading imaginary signs in tea leaves. At least the work is easy if not utterly annoying and senseless." He answered.

"Yes I guess you would consider that the lesser of two evils." Hermione said quietly. Antonin said nothing but gave her an odd look as if trying to figure her out.

"Well this is me." She nodded to the door just down the hall. "Thank you for escorting me today Antonin. See you at lunch?" She asked politely. Dolohov gave her arm a small squeeze before releasing her.

"Yes Dorogoy, you will. Try to stay out of trouble until then?" He answered with what Hermione thought was his stiff and serious demeanor as usual except for the jest and warmth in his eyes. Giving him a smirk of her own she waved while walking away.

"Now where would be the fun in that!" She hollered over her shoulder. Without looking back she could here the deep chuckle resonate down the hall as they parted further from one another.

History of Magic flew by mostly without event. The Talon girl had tried to ask her personal questions once more which Hermione responded with a nasty retort and death glare, promptly stopping all conversation hence forth.

After writing down her homework assignment the professor had copied on the board before dismissing the class, Hermione took the time to situate the folders and rolls of parchment neatly in her bag when she was startled by someone jumping up on the desk just next to her. Looking up she saw a boy either her age or maybe a year younger picking at something on his fingernail. What, she couldn't say as the boy was manicured to perfection. He had perfectly cleared skin. Bright blue eyes with his short light blonde hair that looked artfully styled if he hadn't been running his fingers through it. Even his attire was completely lint and crease free.

"You must be the swott of Slytherin that just transferred in." He said in a bored tone. "Usually I would be irritated by being in the mere presence of someone like you. But you did earn back the points today that I lost when receiving detention yesterday. So I guess I should thank you for lessening the punishment I'm sure to receive for missing the meeting last night." He said as he looked her person up and down and settled on an expression as if what he found was utterly lacking.

Hermione could feel the anger start to bubble in her chest as she realized who was so rudely talking to her in this manner. "Don't worry Mr. Nott. I didn't do it for you and have no issue with you keeping your distance from my displeasing company." She sneered at him with daggers in her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me," She started walking away from him without a second glance, "I have somewhere to be."

"You're chalk full of manners aren't you Selwyn?" He drawled following behind her. " I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as you were raised by your mudblood mother."

"You're one to speak of manners Nott. Maybe next time when introducing yourself you do it without insulting the person you're talking to." She glared over her shoulder once more. "Then again I have no expectations from the likes of someone like you. You pureblooded pompous arse." She growled.

Hermione nearly tripped as she felt her arm being pulled forcefully back and her back pushed into the closest wall. She couldn't believe this dolt actually thought she would allow him to manhandle her. If she thought him stupid enough to try something like this she would of already had her wand at his neck in a heartbeat. But she trusted Tom's judgment on keeping at least somewhat intelligent company around. Another mistake on her part. She had let her guard down too much around these people. Content to believe them mere school children. Never again.

Henry Nott was glaring at her while boxing her in between his arm while holding her shoulder against the wall. She noticed that his stature was bigger than her petite form, but he wasn't much taller. Putting them almost eye to eye.

"I suggest you remove your hands from my person and walk away while I still allow you to." She hissed menacingly at him. He just smirked evilly at her while digging his fingers into her shoulder and crushing it into the wall more.

"And you should learn your place and how to speak to your betters." Nott replied.

"Well seeing as I've never had the pleasure of meeting such a person, MOVE!" Hermione bellowed while casting a silent dislocating spell to the fingers of the hand that was gripping her arm so brutally.

"Ahhh!" Nott yelled out, pulling his hand to his chest, giving Hermione the escape she needed. She rushed down the stairs in a hurry to get to the Great Hall.

"This isn't over you half-blood bitch. You're going to regret doing that the next time we meet." He yelled down at her. Hermione slowed down as she reached the end of the staircase to grin up at the blonde headed boy.

"Looking forward to it Nott. Should probably head along to the hospital wing now if you plan on using that again." She lifted her eyebrow and nodded her head at his crippled hand while chuckling darkly. She curtsied before walking off again, hearing him muttering and cursing her name.

Hermione walked into the lunch room with the adrenaline still pumping through her veins and her magic crackling around her person causing everyone to give her a wide berth as she found a spot at their table. With a grin on her face she loaded her bowl with pot roast, diving into it eagerly. She wondered to herself if it was wrong that hurting another person brightened the awful mood she had been in all day. Well this was her now, no point in dwelling over it. Plus it wasn't like the boy was innocent. Who knows what he would of done to her if she left him unchecked. Or what he plans to do now that she got the upper hand on him. Would Tom take his side against her if Nott was to tell him?

Her grin immediately vanished at the thought. Looking around she realized Dolohov was sitting next to her quietly talking with Avery. But Tom was absent once again. What the hell? It's not like the boy could continue missing meals to avoid her. She sighed in frustration effectively garnering the attention of her table mates.

"Everything okay sweetheart? You looked happier than a kid on Christmas just a second ago. What's got you down?" Avery asked with genuine interest. Hermione nodded her head with a tight smile.

"Fantastic." She huffed continuing on with her meal losing herself in thought once more. She missed the raised eyebrows of her the pair and the unspoken conversation going on between them.

Tom Riddle. She huffed again. What was she going to do about the situation she was in. She had no illusions of her mission being easy of any sort. She was essentially trying to become a Death Eater and earn the trust of The Dark Lord himself. Interactions with Nott and Mulciber were to be expected. Honestly if everyone took to her like Dolohov or Avery she would be suspicious twenty four seven of every word, look, and motives of every person around her.

Hermione was prepared to fight dirty and to do despicable things she knew she couldn't even speak aloud about. What she wasn't prepared for were the foreign emotions she was having for Riddle. Anyone with eyes could see the boy was good looking, gorgeous really. He was every woman's fantasy and every man's envy. But it was his wit and penetrating deep eyes that sucked her in.

He was articulate, well read, highly intelligent. Tom's eyes were the only part of him that she could see bits of his true self and spark of raw emotion when he let it escape from the calm and pleasant facade he wore daily. She thought she saw lust, passion, want, even possessiveness from him in the Come and Go Room. And though the more dominant and rational side of her knew that she should be wary, afraid even of the notion of being the object of desire for a man like Tom Riddle. The smaller, emotional, bleeding heart side of her yearned for his eyes and hands to rake over her body and soul again. To feel a connection to him. She wanted to loose herself once more in that all consuming burn for him.

It came down to one simple fact though. And his actions today was testament to that. You could not trust anything about Tom Riddle. His looks. His words. His actions. Everything Tom did was done with a hidden agenda that benefited him. Every interaction they had could of been orchestrated to put her right where he wanted her. Tom used everything in his arsenal to cultivate a following and loyal soldiers. Bribes, information, friendship, blackmail, flirtatious behavior with the female staff. These were just a few things he wielded without care.

Why wouldn't he use his body and pretty words to make his subjects develop feelings for him. She was an idiot. Hermione felt positively foolish. Her food long forgotten she tried to control the urge to vomit violently everywhere. Mentally berating herself she took three long, deep, cleansing breaths and reset.

Well there was nothing she could do about it now. What's done was done. The only thing she could do was move forward .If Tom thought she was that easy to manipulate she would just have to show him otherwise.

"Hermione are you ready to head to class?" Avery asked from behind her. Looking around most off the Great Hall was empty by this point. She hopped up quickly grabbing her things and offered the boys a quick apology before falling in step with them to their D.A.D.A. class. She was just glad it was the last class of the day. Though a little nervous about seeing Tom for the first time all day.' If he shows.' She thought to herself bitterly. Though Tom was all about appearances and keeping up that perfect student faust was pretty high in importance to him. So he probably would be.

She needed to be ready for anything. Checking her uniform for imperfections she straightened her posture and jumped into Antonin's and James' conversation with gusto. She wasn't going to show any indication that his absence had any effect on her what so ever. So when walking through the dungeon door giggling at something Antonin said while her arm was hooked through Avery's arm she didn't pause when she saw Him sitting at their table already. Or the way his eyes darkened when they zeroed in on her and James' attached appendages.

Good. He could feel the anger and confusion he had been making her feel for a change. Before she could sit at the opposite end of the table the boys hurried past and sat, leaving the chair by Riddle open.' Bloody fucking traitors. Whose side are they on anyway?' Hermione thought to herself as she sat down and started organizing her assignments. Looking over she caught Tom glaring at Avery. Her eyes drifted over to James to see him visibly paling and sitting as if he'd been electrocuted. 'Right, the Dark Lord's side that's who' she thought bitterly.

No matter how open and cordial or even downright friendly some of these boys could be with her. They would never put her before him. They'd already pledged their loyalties to him even this early on. Turning back to the front of the room, Hermione focused on the chalk board, waiting on the Professor to sweep in once more.

As if thinking of him conjured the man himself, Sipid came in looking much the same he had the class before. " I want to see assignment rolls in your hands, witches and wizards!" He called out as he passed their desk. As soon as everyone's hands were in the air Professor Sipid accio'd their assignments to his desk.

"As exciting as our last meeting was I'm afraid this session won't be as entertaining. I want you to open your books to page 147 and and read over the pro's and con's of using nonverbal stunning and disarming spells. We'll partner up once more so you can get on your way to performing these flawlessly. They will be on your O.W.L.S at the end of the semester. I suggest you study as such." He said eyeballing the front row of students that were giggling and whispering at one another. With a stern glare to cease the chatter he sat behind his desk leaving the class to work on their assignment.

Hermione quickly flipped through her book to the correct page devouring the information it offered. The fact that she knew it's contents by heart was inconsequential. As she sat immersed in her book she could feel the tension radiating from her left. It took everything in her not to give in and look up at him. It was petty. She knew that. It was impossible to ignore him forever especially since he was mere inches away from her. But she wanted to piss him off a bit.

Every brush of arm, loud page flip, clearing of throat, had her grinning on the inside like a mad woman. Though she kept the look of utter concentration and played ignorant of his ploys to garner her attention. After what felt like ages Sipid instructed everyone to partner up once more with the same pairs from before to practice. 'Can't catch a bloody break' Hermione thought to herself as she glared at the D.A.D.A professor.

Taking her time to put her book and notes away she finally lifted her eyes to the obviously furious man next to her. Tom's eyes were blazing. She could see him grinding his teeth from the twitch in his jaw and his fist balled up tight on the desktop. Letting no reaction to his displeasure escape, Hermione feigned an air of boredom.

"Well we both know these particular spells inside and out. Do you still feel the need to practice?" She asked almost monotoned. If Riddle didn't look angry before he definitely did now. Without saying a word he stood up quickly and went up front where she could see a whispered conversation between Tom and Sipid. 'This can't be good.' She thought, watching him smile and nod to the Professor before turning and walking back towards her.

Without saying a word to her he threw her bag over his shoulder and grabbed her elbow pulling her up and out of the classroom almost gently except for the white knuckled grip he had on her. It was almost as if he was daring her to pull away from him. Glancing back at Antonin and James she could see concern etched on their faces but knew better than to rely on the pair for any help.

Riddle pulled her down the corridor a ways till he pulled her into a empty classroom. Letting go of her arm abruptly Hermione almost fell from the suddenness of the action. She couldn't believe he had the bollocks to practically manhandle her in front of their peers and disrupt the rest of her class. Glaring up at him she couldn't help but finally let the anger that had been raging through her body all day finally escape.

"You have some nerve! Pulling me out of a class halfway without so much as a word. What is your problem?" She sneered at him. Watching his mask fall away showing the anger she knew had been simmering since she walked through that door.

"Without so much as a word, you say? Well I thought it only fair to return the sentiment you seemed to befit me with this afternoon. Most people, Civilized people actually have a discussion if they are upset or angry with someone. They don't act like a petulant child." He spat our through gritted teeth.

Hermione saw red for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before responding. He was trying to rile her up and it was working by god. Child! He called her. As if be missing meals and ignoring her all day he wasn't essentially doing the same exact thing.

"Enough of this Riddle. Why have you brought me here? What do you want? We were in the middle of class. While you may be accustomed to do as you please, I would like to be in a hundred percent attendance for my course schedule." She said in a calm no nonsense tone.

Tom looked at her through slanted eyes, replying in a equally quiet yet seemingly more dangerous tone, " I brought you here to talk about whatever it is that is making you act this way. I brought you here so you can talk freely since you obviously wouldn't in class. I WANT you to tell me and seeing as we are obviously years beyond the others and were partnered up Professor Sipid agreed to release us early to work on other projects. We won't be returning today." Hermione was in awe of him. Not in a good way either.

"Me? What is wrong with me? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted stepping almost chest to chest with Riddle who seemed to straighten up at the obvious threat in her invasion of his personal space. " You obviously deigned other things more important than even offering me a greeting this morning or at lunch. Or any explanation for you absence all day."

Tom's face broke out in a smirk though his eyes held malicious intent. "Did you miss me pet? Thought because of last night that that meant I now answered to you? Is that what the temper tantrum is all about? Upset that I'm not giving you my undivided attention? Is that why you're cozying up to Avery now? Move along fast, don't you?"

Hemione smacked him across the face, her chest heaving with emotion. Her face, red from his accusations, looked shocked as if she couldn't believe she had striked him. What seemed like hours was in reality mere seconds of frozen tension. All too soon the silence broke. Riddle grabbed and turned her around, slamming her into the wall that was behind him.

Hermione's breath was knocked from her chest causing her eyes to water. Looking up into his murderous face Hermione wondered if this was the last day she would live to see. He grabbed her shoulders harshly pushing her even further into the wall, if that were possible, causing her to scream out in pain.

She had almost forgotten about the altercation she had had earlier with Nott. But the bone jarring grip Riddle had on her previous smarting injury, had blinding white pain shooting through out it.

"If you ever lay a finger on me again, rest assured it will be the last thing you ever do." Riddle whispered in her ear. " I like you Hermione Selwyn. It's the only reason you are still breathing. Because I allow it. Best you not forget that." Letting go of her she fell into a heap on the floor in front of him immediately grasping her shoulder. Tears fell against her will down her face. Though she gave herself points for keeping any sounds from escaping again.

"Get up. I know you can take more than that pet. We dueled remember?" He said in a bored, annoyed tone. Hermione forced herself to her feet, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Look at me." He commanded her. Hermione raised her face to his trying to hide the pain from him but obviously doing a horrible job. Tom stared at her quietly and narrowed his eyes on the shoulder she forgot she was still holding.

"Show me you arm." He commanded once more. Hermione dropped her hand and stood up straighter trying to regain her composure once more.

" I'm fine . There is no need for you to check my person I assure you. I apologize for striking you. You had every right to react the way you did. That was uncalled for and it will not happen again I promise." Hermione tried to civilly reconcile their strife.

"Cut the shit Hermione and show me your arm." Riddle demanded once more. Seeing that the witch was going to argue once more Riddle grabbed her arm and used his other hand to rip her shirt down to expose her neck, collarbone, and extremely bruised shoulder. Tom hissed at the sight of it.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" He asked her accusingly. Trying to pull her arm away without success, Hermione glared up at him.

"When was I suppose to tell you Tom? When you were absent all day? In the middle of you yelling earlier? Or perhaps directly after you threw me into a wall?" She answered sarcastically. Seeing the anger stir in his eyes again Hermione felt all the energy drain from her. "Look, I'm fine. In honest I had forgotten about it until you grabbed it earlier. A little bit of bruising paste and it'll be as good as new." She said quietly.

She didn't realize she had been looking at the floor once more until Tom grabbed her gently by the chin, lifting her eyes to his once more.

" Tell me what happened." He said gently but still forcefully. Looking in his eyes she saw his resolve on getting an answer from her. With a sigh she vaguely recounted her encounter with Henry Nott. By the time she stopped talking she was sitting on a desk, shirt back in place, while Riddle paced quietly in front of her. Turning toward her he had a look of decision on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." He stated simply as if he was discussing the weather. Hermione laughed loudly until seeing the dead serious face Tom was still wearing. The brunette looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Tom. You can't just go around killing people. Especially over me. I mean you just threaten to kill me not twenty minutes ago, now your going to kill someone for barely touching me?" She tried to make him see reason. Pointing at her shoulder he glared once more.

"That is not "barely touching you." And they all know better to touch what's mine. He knows the repercussions of going against me." Riddle told her nonchalantly. Hermione sat their with her mouth hanging open. His? His! What in the ever loving...

"Yours!? Have you lost your mind. I'm not an object to be owned or treated however you see fit. Yours!" Hermione laughed in derision at the thought. " And I can handle myself just fine thanks. If you don't remember the part of the story where I dislocated his fingers, I'm sure when you see him next it will be clear as day." Hermione hopped up intent on walking out the classroom. She had spent far too long in this small room with Riddle. They would miss dinner if they didn't hurry along. And she would miss parts of her sanity if she hovered much longer.

Before she reached the door Tom wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Pulling her long hair over one shoulder Tom's lips grazed her neck as he spoke sending shivers along her skin.

"You are undoubtedly Mine Hermione. Maybe not in the traditional way a woman is usually to a man. But mine all the same. I have too many plans and people to concentrate on at the moment to be what our bodies obviously want us to be." He said as he squeezed her hip with one hand, letting the other rub those small electrifying circles on the skin exposed just under the hem of her shirt.

"But you can feel the way I want you. And I can't help the flare of jealousy I feel seeing another's arms wrapped around you. But I can't let you distract me, No matter how delicious the distraction may be. That's why I gave you space this morning. Gave me space. So that I may focus once more. " He whispered against her skin. Hermione was overwhelmed in sensations from his body and words. He wanted her. But becoming the Dark Lord was more important. She knew this. Hell Avery all but warned her on day one that Riddle didn't fraternize with the opposite sex. She was lucky he took notice of her at all seeing as she was a woman in this age.

"But you seem to render reactions out of me that no one else ever has. I can't help but be drawn to you. I crave your very presence." Tom slowly let her go, giving her a moment to catch her breath and bearings. " So I'm asking you to forgive my actions of last night. I was not thinking of the consequences of such brashness. I can not and will not let this go further than it already has. But I do wish for us to be friends." He all but whispered the last part.

Hermione wanted to cry, yell, and strike out at this mercurial man that was wreaking havoc on her fast beating heart. How could a man admitting to feeling everything she wanted him to bring her such turmoil. She felt vindicated that he was feeling exactly the same way she was. Though he seemed more prone to the possessiveness he still was admitted she affected him. But this was honestly the best end to this situation.

Being in a relationship with Tom Riddle could only end disastrously. But being a friend he obviously had some sort of feelings for, well feelings enough to want to kill a man for harming her, could only benefit her. There really was no down side. Except his fits of rage and jealousy. And their magnetic attraction to one another that seemed to find them alone in empty rooms. Yeah that was going to have to be monitored. No more being with him one on one. From now on they could meet in the common room or library.

She began to wonder if they made something for emotional whiplash. Logically she knew that this was for the best. She couldn't believe he admitted to wanting her as an ally. No, friend. He actually used the word friend. She wondered if he knew the true meaning of such a thing. Pushing down the residual disappointment, she plastered a smile on her face before turning around to face Riddle.

"You're absolutely right Mr. Riddle. I was thrown off after yesterday's incident as well. I wish we could of resolved it better than we did but what's done is done and everything is as right as rain now." She stuck her hand out at him. "Friends?"

Tom gave her a small smile again before clasping his hand with hers. "Friends. Do you need a moment before supper? Or are you ready to head to the Great Hall now?"

"I'm famished honestly." She replied. Tom never releasing her hand wrapped it around his arm and led them out.

"As your friend I'm letting you know that no matter what you did to Nott, that will not serve as his punishment for defying me." He said talking lowly to her as they passed others in the hallway. Hermione chewed her lip while contemplating if it was worth arguing about. Figuring she better get in the habit of choosing her battles she nodded to him in acceptance. Tom grinned at her compliance as they strolled towards what Hermione was sure was going to be an entertaining evening.


End file.
